First Love
by MoniBolis
Summary: Grace Florrick is seeing a boy and keeping it secret from Alicia. Now she faces teen romance for the first time with a bad boy.
1. And then he kissed me

In the proximities of Capstone Preparatory School.

- Do you believe in God? – Grace asked Connor, the boy who she met two days before, thanks to a tragedy.

- No –

- Why not? –

He laughed.

- Why is that funny to you? –

- You're funny. Girls don't come here to… talk about God. – He looked at her and smiled.

- They come in here to have sex? Is that what she did? The other Grace? –

- Uh-huh. – He nodded.

- We're not gonna have sex –

- I didn't ask you. – He whispered.

- You're right –

He decided to go for it, tried to kiss her, but Grace pulled back. She stood up, fixed her skirt and told him she was late for class. But the look he gave

her and the way he said "Tomorrow?" made Grace did something adventurous.

She kissed him first and she felt proud. She liked him, he was handsome, tall and Connor seemed different from the other boys. She didn't know what

to expect, but tomorrow she'll know.

* * *

The next day after classes.

- Hey - Connor walked up behind Grace.

- Oh, hi - Grace smiled.

- You have Mr. Jenkins for History, right? –

- Yes –

- Me too. Did he give you an assignment on Civil War? –

- Oh yeah, he told the class this Monday –

They walked to the parking lot. Grace noticed some of her friends staring at them.

- Can you help me with my paper? I mean, we can work on it together –

- Sure – Grace said – Do you want to come over to my house? –

Connor frowned and Grace saw it. Was he uncomfortable with going to her home?

- My parents aren't home –

Grace said to ease him, but it sounded like a proposition. – My brother Zach will be there – She finally said.

- Okay –

Zach was waiting for Grace next to the car.

- Zach, this is my friend Connor – Grace said – We're going to do some homework together –

- Hey - Connor said.

- Hi man – the shook hands - okay let's go –

* * *

At the apartment.

- Nice horsie - Connor grabbed the stuff animal.

- Are you making fun of my room? –

- Not at all. It's very you, very…positive – He sat on the bed and took out his notebook. – So, the paper –

- Right –

They worked on their paper for a while, then they saw silly videos on youtube, they exchanged emails, phone numbers, tumblrs, and they just talked.

- Do a Chum Hum search for "world largest water fight" – Connor told her.

- Okay…the first result is Son..gr –

- Songkran Festival – Connor said – It's this festival in Thailand. Click on the video –

They laughed when they watch the water fight.

- So everybody is in the fight? –

- Yes, it's all over the city. If you go out, you're getting wet. I want to go, after I graduate High School –

- Really? –

- Yeah, I want to take a sabbatical – He told her – Before you're forced to become an adult –

- Sounds cool –

- I better go home now –

- Okay – Grace stayed at her chair in front of the computer.

- Thanks for your help –

- No problem – Grace wondered about their kiss the day before – So…uhm…about yesterday –

- What? – Connor grabbed his backpack.

- Nothing, it's just that I…you know – Grace could feel her face blushing.

- You kissed me – He said.

- Yeah –

Connor leaned down and kissed her. – Now we are even…Bye –

Grace couldn't say good bye.

* * *

In the dining room Eli Gold was talking to Zach.

- I'll keep this short and sweet. You want to work for your dad's campaign, I won't stop you. But I can't speak for your mother. Now, if you want some

advice as to how to present it to your mother, I would offer it. –

- Hey – Connor walked by on his way to the door.

- Who's that? – Eli didn't know there was somebody else in the apartment.

- Connor – Zach answered.

- Who's Connor? –

- Grace's friend –

* * *

Connor waited for the elevator, when Eli Gold caught up with him. The boy give him a glance at continue to check his phone.

- How old are you? – Eli asked him. He was suspicious of the young man and he had dire experiences with his daughter's boyfriends.

- How old are _you_? – Connor replied.

The elevator doors open they both stepped in. Eli gave him one last look before checking his own phone. "_It's probably nothing_" Eli thought "_I won't _

_bother Peter with this"._

* * *

The next day at school.

- What's going on with you and that Connor guy? - Jasika asked Grace during lunch.

- Nothing, we just hang out –

- Behind the bushes? You know what people do there? - Allison added.

Grace frowned – We're just friends. We talked. Why are you acting like that? –

- Grace, he's bad –

- He's not bad – Grace told them.

Jasika and Allison shared a look and then looked back at Grace.

- We are your friends and we worry. That's all –

- Okay – Grace smiled.

- I mean, he dated a girl named Grace and she killed herself –

- He got nothing to do with that –

- I'm just saying, he always acts like he hates everyone here – Jasika shrugged.

- Well, he's nice to me –

Grace got a text message. It was from Connor.

_RU free after school?_

Grace looked up and saw Connor all the way on the other side of the cafeteria. He just nodded.

- Is that from him? –

- No – Grace didn't know why she lied to her friend. But she still managed to reply to Connor.

* * *

- Where are we going? – Grace asked Connor when she met him again.

- The Black Hole – Connor smiled.

- What is that? –

- You'll see –

The Black Hole was a book store/record store/ coffee shop. They sold old, new and they also exchanged items.

Grace looked at the bookshelves and didn't recognize many of the titles.

- It's called the Black Hole, after this comic book. – Connor gave her a book and she browsed it.

- It looks creepy –

- The story is about a group of teenagers in the 70's that get this STD which gives them mutation – Connor explained – So they become outcasts living

in the woods –

- So it is creepy –

- Okay, maybe not your kind of story –

- You like comic books? –

- I like horror comics, mangas, books. Anything with a serial killer –

- Uh –

* * *

After picking some books, they ordered coffee and they went outside so Connor could smoke.

- Since when do you smoke? –

- Since I'm 13 years old –

- Why do you like it? –

- I like how it tastes, I like the smell, I like how it gets me dizzy and sometimes I can feel the nicotine going through my body –

- So you're an addict –

- I guess I am – Connor said – Yesterday, I saw you had a bible in your room –

- Yeah, I read it everyday –

- You don't seem like one of those crazy religious persons –

- Crazy religious? –

- No, I mean like the kind of people who keep telling you're going to hell unless you believe what they believe –

- Oh, no, I don't feel the need to preach to everyone. My dad is religious and my mom isn't so I understand both sides, I guess –

- Well anyway, I'm glad you come here with me…I thought your friends would talk you out of it –

- My friend Jasika says you hate everyone in school –

- I do – Connor stubbed out the cigarette. – But I like you –

Grace felt excited to hear this. – I like you too – She said avoiding eye contact.

- Do you want a peppermint? –

- Thanks –

* * *

Later that evening.

- Is that our bus? – Grace asked.

- No –

Connor and Grace sat back down on the bus stop.

- Does waiting for the bus bother you? –

- No, I've taken the bus before – Grace answered.

- Yeah, but does it bother you that I don't have a car? –

Grace smiled. – No, I don't care –

- Alright...Can I ask you something? –

- Sure - Grace shrugged.

- Okay...Do you want me be my girlfriend? –

- I...yes –

They kissed and missed their bus.

* * *

- I'm home! – Grace arrived to the apartment - Mom! –

- She's not home – Zach was watching tv. – She called and said she'll be late –

- Okay – Grace wanted to tell her the news.

- Where were you? –

- Just went out with... a friend –

- Connor? Ooooohh– Zach teased her.

- Shut up – Grace told him before going to her room. The rest of the day Grace wondered if she should tell her mom or not. Alicia didn't seem to like

Connor when she saw him on in the video.

By the time Alicia came home, the kids were already in bed and the next morning she was in a hurry.

- Okay, your dad will be here around noon. He's going to Knox county, and he wants to take you with him– Alicia told her kids as she gathered her

stuff. – But I don't want you in front of the cameras, got it? –

- Got it –

- Hey mom I...- Grace said but Alicia's cell phone interrupted the conversation.

- Sorry Grace – She picked the phone – Yes, I'm on my way...okay –

Zach and Grace just watched her.

- Grace can we talk later? –

- Sure –

- I'm so sorry, I know it's Saturday –

- It's okay mom – Zach said.

- I love you two – Alicia gave them kisses – See you tonight –

- Bye mom –

- Be good –Alicia told them before leaving.

- Be good - Grace repeated to herself.

**To be continued…**

* * *

English not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Please, leave a review.

I'm pretty sure at least 10 people like Grace Florrick, right? Next chapter: Grace visits Connor's home.


	2. He came from the wrong side of town

"Types of Condoms" was a search in Alicia's computer. Someone in her home, did that search.

Alicia Florrick decided to addressed the sex issue with Grace, or at least find out if there was an issue. She entered Grace's room to talk to her.

- You used the hard line on my desktop computer? –

- Yeah –

- Someone did a search there. Trying to find out about…something –

- What? –

- Condoms –

- Oh my God, mom! –

- I didn't know... I didn't know if it was you -

- Oh no! -

- And if it was, it is not a problem. But I think maybe we should talk about it - Alicia said

- You really think I'd use your computer to find out about condoms? -

- I didn't know. We haven't had a talk -

- Because I don't want to -

- Well, maybe we need to have it now -

- No, Mom. No, thanks, really. I really don't want to -

Grace was upset that her mom thought, she was having sex or trying to have sex. Especially if Alicia didn't know she was dating Connor for sure.

They've only kissed. She didn't need to have "the talk".

- You okay? -

- Yeah -

- And you're being a good girl? –

- I'm being a good girl –

- I'm here if you want to talk –

- Okay – Gracw was happy that conversation was over.

* * *

At school…

- I told my mom we were just friends -

- Why? -

Connor and Grace met again behind the bushes at Capstone.

- I'm afraid she would tell you to stay the hell away from me –

- Your mom is overprotective? –

- Sometimes, sometimes she doesn't know where I am –

Connor laughed. – Okay…What about your friends? –

- I haven't told them –

- Am I your dirty little secret? –

- No – Grace said – My mom taught me the importance of privacy –

- We can be low profile –

- Yeah...but I want to know where you live. –

- Hurm… - Connor sighed – Okay –

The school's bell rings.

- I got to go – Grace got up quickly.

- Wait –

- I'm late for class –

- Give me your hand. I got a bracelet for you –

Connor tied the bracelet around Grace's wrist.

- When I saw it, I thought of you –

- Thanks –

* * *

That day, Grace went to Connor's home. She found out he took the school bus and the train, making one hour commute.

- This is my dog Rascal – Connor petted the dog – It's too old to care you visiting -

- Okay -

They jumped over the old retriever to get in the house.

- That's my grandpa – Connor pointed to an old man sleeping on a rocking chair in the corner of the living room. - He's also too old to care you visiting.

Also he is an ex marine, so we don't bother him –

Connor put his backpack on the couch and took off his jacket.

- I'm tired of this damn uniform, I'll go change –

- Okay –

Connor went upstairs while Grace waited on the living room. "_So, this is what a low middle class home looks like" _Grace immediately felt like a spoiled girl

for thinking, but it was sort of true. When she was a kid, she lived in high class neighborhood. When Peter was in prison and she went to a public

school, she never visited any of her classmate's houses and they were middle class.

The house was small, there were things everywhere. Magazines, books, photo frames, toys, weights, DVDs, shoes. Grace noticed that the dinner table

was a plastic table.

- I need a clean shirt – Connor came down the stairs. He was shirtless which caught Grace's eyes.

- Right...-

The boy walked pass in front of her, then to the laundry room behind the kitchen, Grace's kept her eyes on him.

- I'm sorry. Do you want something to drink? – He came out of the laundry still shirtless.

- What? – Grace was distracted

- Do you want something to drink? - He opened up the fridge - We got orange juice, soda, water, milk... –

- Water is fine – Grace answered.

- Here – Connor gave her a bottle of water and then he finally put a shirt on.

- Want to see the rest of the house? –

Grace took a big sip of water – Yeah –

They went upstairs.

- The grand tour – Connor said - - My stepsister's room...my mother and her husband's room -

- Where does your grandpa sleep? –

- We build a room for him on the back yard –

Connor and Grace walked down the hall.

- And my room –

Grace entered the bedroom. It was half the side of her room. The bed was in the corner , he had posters of rock bands on the walls and a stereo.

- Who are The Black Angels? -

- My favorite band. They played psychedelic rock...Wanna hear them? -

- Yeah -

Connor put the music on. They sat on his bed to listen.

- The album "Directions to See a Ghost" -

- I like it - Grace listened to the first song – I like the bass –

- They are cool -

Connor took out his pack of cigarettes.

- I know you like it. But you have to smoke? –

- No - Connor put them away – Do you want some weed? –

- What? -

- I'm joking - Connor smiled.

- Have you done drugs? –

- When I was at my old school, with my old friends –

- But not anymore? –

- Not anymore. I had a bad experience, I freaked out for 3 hours –

- Freaked out? Like seeing things? –

- More like feeling I was going to die if I stop moving. My friends didn't know how to calm me down –

- Are you messing with me? -

Connor laughed - No, it really happened –

* * *

Time went by quickly and the young couple end up making out on Connor's bed. Grace let herself go in the moment, it just feel good.

- Connor! – Someone knocked at the door.

- Shit! That's my mom – Connor said.

- What do we do? –

- Nothing, act normal - Connor got up and waited for Grace to sit up before opening the door.

- Yeah? –

- Connor I...- the woman looked at Grace. She was carrying a basket with clean clothes – Hello –

- Hi –

- Mom, this Grace –

She raised and eyebrow, Connor used to have girlfriend name Grace.

- We go to the same school –

- Yes, I can see her uniform. Nice to meet you Grace... –

- Grace Florrick, nice to meet you too – Grace replied.

- Now Connor, you left your clean clothes in the laundry room –

- Oh sorry –

- It's fine, just fold them – She gave him the basket – And I want this door open, got it? –

- Yes mom –

When the woman left, the teen agers laughed.

- So that was awkward –

- Yeah, I don't think I made a good first impression – Grace said – Hey, when did you close the door? –

- I closed the door when my grandpa complained about the music being too loud, you don't remember? –

- Oh, right –

Maybe Grace did need to have "the talk".

* * *

That night Grace had a dream, a wet dream staring shirtless Connor.

She felt a little uncomfortable when she saw him again in school the next day.

- Today I'm staying for my pray group - Grace informed Connor.

- Your what? –

- The school has a pray group. We study the bible and stuff –

- I didn't know the school had one of those. Is there an a cappella group? – Connor smiled – A chest club too? –

- Shut up – Grace pushed him, but when she touched him she remember a part of the dream.

- What's wrong? - Connor noticed Grace acted weird.

- Nothing – Grace crossed her arms.

- C'mon, what is it? –

- I had a dream about you -

- What was about? –

- I…I don't remember – She did remember quite vividly.

- Grace! – one of her friends called her name – Are you coming or not? –

- I'll be right there! –

- Bye Grace, have fun praying –

- Bye –

* * *

Back at home, Grace was organizing her homework and papers. She was proud of her good grades. She was a good girl.

Alone in her room she remember her dream, she decided to do a Chum Hum search for "Sex"

The first results were Wikipedia articles, then funny or die videos, followed by top 10 lists, tips, and porn, so much porn. She did find a helpful site

named sex etc org. Grace's curiosity was satisfied…for now.

**To be continued…**

* * *

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español

Thanks for reading.

Please leave a review.

Not much in this chapter right? Next chapter: Grace sleeps with Connor!


	3. My baby whispers in my ear

The next few months were more or less a typical relationship between teens, with typical dates. Going to the movies, going for an ice cream, going to

the park and despite of Connor lack of Christmas spirit, they exchanged presents.

One afternoon in February, shortly after St. Valentine, they seek shelter from the cold winter in Connor's home.

- What movie do you want to see? I heard good things about "Sinister" it's about a reporter that finds snuff 8mm films in his home and…-

Connor saw Grace's reaction. – You don't want to see it, do you? –

- No, it will give me nightmares – Grace told him – We can watch "the Perks of Being a Wallflower" –

- What is it about? -

- It's about this boy, who his best friend...- Grace realized that a movie with a teen suicide wasn't the best choice. Connor always said he was alright,

that Grace's Banskin suicide didn't affected him, but Grace had her doubts.

- His best friend what? -

- You know what? Let's watch your movie -

- Alright –

They got comfy on the couch.

- Do we ask your grandpa if he wants to watch? –

Grace observed the old man sitting in the corner.

- Nah, he's fine -

As the movie went on, the couple got closer. Grace held tight to Connor every time she got scared. They end up cuddling and falling sleep. They didn't

hear when Connor's family arrived.

- Connor...Connor...Grace -

Grace felt somebody touching her shoulder, it was Connor's mother.

- Mrs. Flanagan! - Grace tried to get up but Connor's arm was around her.

- Connor! -

- What? - the boy finally opened his eyes - Oh, hi mom -

- Connor, it's getting late...take Grace home. You can use Geoff's car -

- Thanks mom -

While Connor warmed up the car, his mother talked to Grace.

- I didn't know you were still together. Is it something serious? –

- Uh…he's my boyfriend –

- How long have you been dating? –

- Only 4 months –

- Mmmh...I'll be honest with you, Grace. I don't want you to date my son –

- Excuse me? –

- I'm sure you are a lovely girl, but Connor had too much pressure dating the first Grace –

- I'm not her, I don't know what you mean –

- You're Grace Florrick, right? Your father is running for governor – Mrs. Flanagan told her – I don't like that your family it's in the public eye. That's all. So

please leave my son alone –

Grace was shocked, she didn't even reply.

- Seriously end it, or I'll tell Connor to do it –

- The car is ready – Connor yelled from the drive way – Let's go –

* * *

- Everything alright? You haven't said a word – Connor asked Grace.

- I don't know if I should tell you –

- Okay, I'm going to park –

- You're double parking –

- I don't care Grace, what's going on? –

- Your mom told she doesn't want me to date you – Grace kept her head low

- What? When? –

- Just now –

- Why? What did she tell you? –

- Uhm…She said that I'm a problem because I'm a politician's daughter – Grace edited the words, but she kept the main message.

- What the hell does that even mean? –

Grace shrugged.

- The hell with her! –

- Don't say that! She's your mom –

- Well she's damn wrong –

- I don't want to get you in trouble, if we can't see each other anymore…-

- No, Grace, don't say that – He looked at her with those baby blue eyes she liked so much.

- Then what are we going to do? –

- We won't hang out at my house anymore…unless my mom it's out of town or something –

- And in school? –

- Oh crap – Connor hit the car wheel – My mom is friends with the principal –

- We're already low profile –

- Then we'll see each other only behind the bushes…or we can skip school every once in a while –

- How this became so complicated? –

- I don't know – Connor put his hand on Grace's neck, pulled her closer and kissed her – But its fun, isn't? –

Yes, it was fun for Grace and she didn't want to break up with Connor. She really liked him, maybe too much.

* * *

It was Saint Patrick's Day and Veronica Loy took her grandchildren to a bar for their own protection, although they didn't know that.

- Alicia keeps you on a pretty short leash? – Veronica asked when she noticed how uncomfortable they were in the bar.

- No – Zach responded.

- Yeah, you go off on a lot of adventures, don't you? –

- I have a boyfriend – Grace felt like she needed to prove something to her grandmother. She did not have a boring life.

- Oh, my God – Veronica teased her.

- I didn't know he was your boyfriend. Since when? – Zach on the other hand, made a big deal about it.

- Since he asked me –

- That's not what you said to mom. You said he wasn't –

- Have you kissed? – Veronica asked.

- Yeah – Grace said with proud.

- Ah...Young men are such great kissers. They're so anxious. It's like food to them –

- You didn't tell mom you slept with Becca – Grace replied to her brother's complains.

- Grace! –

- What? You said I didn't tell mom. Why is it okay for you and not for me? – She got him on that.

- We're all family here – Veronica told them – Have you slept with him? –

- No –

- There's nothing wrong with that. I mean, your mom was pregnant with you when she got married –

- What? – The Florrick kids were shocked.

* * *

The day after Grace and Connor ditched school. They went to Grace's home, knowing nobody is there in the mornings.

- So I found out my mom was pregnant when she got married -

Grace was telling Connor about her adventure with Grandma Veronica.

- And I was an accident but they kept me to stay together –

Connor laughed.

- You think it's funny? – Grace frowned.

- Well, how come you didn't realize it? –

They sat on the sofa near the window of Grace's room.

- My parents lied. Mom changed the date –

- Yes, but still, your mom got married when she was 25, 26 years old, right after the college and 9 months later Zach was born. Sounds like a shotgun

wedding to me –

- Fine, I never thought about it –

- And the age difference between you and Zach. Your mom got pregnant when Zach was like 5 months old –

- Yeah, it's not plan parenthood – Grace hugged one of her stuff animals.

- Mom said she did want me, but I still feel bad about it -

- Come on, most people weren't planned. Think of yourself as a…"surprise baby" -

- Were you a "surprise baby"? –

- No, my parents wanted me. My dad was like "let's have a baby", my mom threw away her birth control pills and 9 moths laters...ta da! My conception

was planned, the rest of my childhood was improvised -

- Yes, I'm lucky to have good parents...So what did you do in St. Patrick's Day? -

- Nothing, I got drunk...It was lame. Keep telling me what you've been up to? -

- Okay... I have a pastor -

- Pastor? -

- Yeah, there is this special group for cristian youth and Cam it's the pastor - Grace smiled. - Everyone is cool there -

- You seem happy about it - Connor took the stuff animal away from Grace and held her hand- You look very nice today -

- Why are you giving me that look? -

- I'm not giving you a look - Connor got closer and kissed her neck giving her goosebumps - You smell so good -

* * *

Minutes later, the couple was on bed. Between kisses, Grace remembers her grandmother's words "It's like food to them".

Grace felt Connor's hand under her skirt, she felt his fingers touching her skin and moving up her inner tight. She had to stop him.

- W...wait - She broke the kiss and grabbed his hand to stop him -What are you doing? -

Connor smirked - What am I doing? Well... - He got closer to her ear and whisper - I want to make you cum -

Grace's eyes were wide open - What? -

Connor smiled - I just want to see, if I can make you cum...with my hand -

Grace swallowed hard - Uh...-

- I swear, I don't want anything else. What do you say? -

Grace though about it, they fool around before, but they never pass from the so called second base.

- Okay - she whispered.

- Just tell if I'm in the right path - Coonor told her.

* * *

An orgasm.

Grace was surprised that their little experiment went so well. They didn't feel awkward afterwards, but she was scared of the level of intimacy they had now.

Grace continued her relationship with Connor. And they continued to get closer, physically and emotionally. Grace's pastor didn't help.

- Abstinence! – The young pastor told his pupils – It sounds scary, doesn't it? It's sounds difficult, right? –

Grace felt like he was talking directly at her.

- But it's a challenge. And challenges aren't easy, otherwise, everybody will do it -

- Cam, so what makes the difference once you got married? - Another young Christian asked.

- Listen – Cam knelt down in the center of the room. – What you have is purity. It's a virtue. And when you'll get married, you'll give up

that virtue to your spouses, forever. That is truly special –

Grace tried not to think about a shirtless Connor, or the way he kissed her, or the way he touched her the other day. Her beliefs and her feelings were

in conflict, and the feelings were winning.

- Grace? –

- I'm sorry, what? –

- I said that last week you mentioned you had a doubt - Cam told her – What was it? –

- Uh...yes, it was about The Parable of the Mustard Seed –

- Yes, parables are tricky –

* * *

Grace needed some advice, she needed to talk to her mother but her timing was wrong. Alicia had a case involving the rape of a young woman; Grace

knew her mother was uneasy.

One night Alicia came in to Grace's room.

- Were you praying just now? Is that what you were doing? –

- Yeah –

- What were you praying for? – Alicia sat with her – Or is that unlucky? –

- No, it's not like a birthday wish –

- I don't know. I want to be respectful… Do you pray for me? –

- Sure, all the time – Grace prayed for all her love ones.

- Because I don't believe? –

- No, no, just because – she smiled.

- I'm sorry, Grace –

- Why? –

- I wish I were a better mom – Alicia had "the world is an awful place and I want to protect you from everything, but I'm working all the time" look.

- You're a great mom –

- No. I was. But things are...out of control –

- Is it work? Do you want me to pray for something there? –

- No. I'm fine. I have to stop thinking about myself –

- Sometimes it's good to think about yourself. – Grace meant it for her and for her mother.

- Yes. And sometimes it's not –

No, it wasn't the right time for Grace to tell her mom about Connor.

**To be continued...**

* * *

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Please leave me a review.

I'm not going to write a sex scene between teen agers, because it makes me umcomfortable.

Next chapter: Becca!

Also for those wondering when Alicia is going to find out, well, in the canon of the show it's been a year and she still doesn't know.


	4. If you wanna know if he loves you so

April 2013

Grace and her friends went to a coffee shop, after school.

- The elections are in less than a week, aren't you excited it? – Megan asked.

- Yes, all my family is excited – Grace told her.

- So what happens if you're dad wins the election? -

- What do you mean? -

The girls sat on a table away from the window.

- Are you going to have a bodyguard? –

- I don't think so –

- If there is a flooding or something and you dad has to be in the disaster zone. Do you have to be there helping? –

- I guess if I want to –

- Oh guys! – Allison said – I have the invitations for my sweet sixteen –

- Great – Grace took the invitation.

- You can bring Connor along –

- uh...okay –

- Is he like your boyfriend or you're friends with benefits? –

- He's my boyfriend...we're low profile – Grace shrugged.

- Well, if you want to invite him, you can –

Grace was still looking for someone to talk.

"_I can't tell Allison_" Grace zoned out.

"_She also has a boyfriend, but she can't know more than me...so who? Zach? Ew, not him...Uncle Owen? No, he can't keep a secret to save his life. Jackie _

_would send me to a boarding school. Veronica would buy me condoms and tell me to go for it. Dad? Never!...I have to tell my mom_"

Grace gave up; it was time to come clean.

- Oh my God! Grace Florrick? –

Grace heard her name and came back to reality. – Becca? –

- It's been ages, you look so different – The young woman was standing next to their table.

- Becca? –

- Yes, you remember my name – Becca saw the rest of the girls staring at her. - I'm a friend of the family –

- Oh –

- How is Zach? –

- He's fine –

- Good –

- Do...do you want join us? – Grace asked.

- Sure – Becca wasted no time and sat down – So random to meet you here –

- This coffee shop is the closest to our school – Allison said.

- Really? I had no idea –

Grace was trying to figure out why Becca was there.

- Gosh, you look so different – Becca insisted – You were a kid when I met you, you're a young woman now –

- We've been trying to tell her – Jasika said.

- What? – Grace said. – What? –

Becca smiled - You're going to be a knock out –

- Me? – Grace looked down - Nah –

- I told her the other day that with the right look, she could get more attention from boys - Allison made the comment.

- The hell with boys! - Becca said – Girls never dress for boys…unless there is a very specific thing you want them to do for you. –

Grace liked that comment.

- Maybe I do need a little change in my look - Grace stated.

- I could help you with that. I changed my blonde look –

- You look nice – Grace said.

- Thank you –

Grace found an escape.

* * *

Days later at Capstone after the election.

- So you father won –

- Yeah, it was pretty exciting. We were in court at 1 am –

Grace and Connor were at their rendezvous.

- Are you moving to Springfield? –

- No, dad is staying in Chicago -

- Is there going to be a party? –

- An Inauguration ball...oh speaking of parties, Allison invite me...us to her sweet sixteen. Want to go? –

Connor sighed – Sure –

- If you don't want to go –

- I want to go –

- Are you okay? You seem...sad –

- No, I'm fine – He shrugged.

- Alright...- Grace got up – Aren't you coming to class? –

- No – Connor lighted up a cigarette. – I'll stay here for a while –

- See you –

- Grace, wait –

- Yeah? –

- I like what you did with your hair – Connor said - I suck at giving compliments –

- It's okay, I thought you hadn't noticed –

- I did, it only took me three days to say something –

* * *

- Hi Gracie - Drew Stiles and other boys approached Grace in between classes.

- Hi Drew - Grace was putting books in her locker – I haven't seen Zach –

- I don't want to talk to him, I want to talk to you –

- Me? – Grace frowned.

- Why we never hang out? –

- Because you are my brother's friend –

- I can be your friend too...I can be more than a friend if you want to –

Grace was uncomfortable. – I have to go to my class –

She closed her locker and made her way through the group of boys, who didn't move.

- Hey, I like your hair like - Drew touched her hair when she walked by.

- Don't touch me - she told him. As she walked away she heard the boys laugh.

"_Jerks_" Grace thought.

The very next morning Zach went to talk to her.

- Did Stiles talk to you yesterday at school? -

- Drew Stiles? Yeah. Why? - She was reading her bible.

- What'd he say? -

- Nothing. He's disgusting -

- I know. What'd he say? -

- Did you say something to your friends? -

- No. Why? -

- They're all trying to talk to me now -

Zach showed her the Top 10 hottest politician's daughters. She wasn't sure how to feel about it.

* * *

Veronica Loy took Grace shopping.

- You need to show your legs – The woman said – You have pretty legs –

- You think? – Grace looked at herself in the mirror. – I'm not sure –

- Sweetie, you'll be 60 one day and you're going to regret not showing what God gave you –

- Okay –

- Miss, we need more skirts – Veronica told the employee – Grace, what else do you need? –

- Oh no, I think I have enough –

- Nonsense. Do you want a dress? New shoes? I want to spoil you, don't worry about money –

- Actually, my friend Allison invited me to her sweet sixteen…so I do need a dress –

- Oh a dance, fantastic. The boys will be fighting each other to dance with you – Veronica told her

- Grandma, I told you I have a boyfriend –

- The same one? Still? –

- Yes, the same one –

- At your age, I changed boyfriends every week –

- Yeah, I can imagine –

They went home with bags full of clothes, make up and accessories, Alicia and Zach didn't approve. Grace didn't care, instead she called Becca.

* * *

One morning, Grace received a text message from her pastor, Cam. He told her about his encounter with Alicia.

"_She always does the same thing_" Grace thought. "_She always drives my friends away "  
_

Grace went to confront her mother.

- Mom, did you tell Cam to leave me alone? –

- Good morning, Grace. –

- Did you tell Cam to get lost? –

- You mean the man with the motorcycle helmet, the man who came to my door, who wanted to come in and have a beer and wait for you? –

There it was again, her mother jumping into conclusions.

- Mom, he's my pastor. He's the head of Campus Faith. He was supposed to pick up some reading plans –

Grace was sure, she had mentioned him before.

- Okay... Grace, he didn't look like a...I don't know what he looked like, but just because they're pastors doesn't mean anything –

- Mom, what's going on? – Grace was confused.

- I saw the website... The Ten Hottest Daughters –

- Zach showed you –

- No, I forced him to show me –

- Mom, that doesn't mean anything – Grace said – I'm not after all of that –

- I know, honey, but boys are –

- So? –

- So...You're dressing differently. You're taking dresses from my closet.

- You said I could –

- I know, but, Grace, I'm your mom, and this... –

- Mom... I want to be pretty. Just let me be pretty – Grace couldn't look at her mom.

- Oh, honey, you are pretty. –

- No, you have to say that…I want other people to think that I'm pretty –

She admitted to Alicia and to herself.

* * *

The same afternoon, Grace visited her pastor to apologize.

- It's okay Grace - Cam told her - It's natural for your mother to protect you. She thought I was some stranger. What I found peculiar it that you didn't

tell her about me –

- I did tell her, but you know, she's busy all the time –

They were at church's event room, where Cam talked to his young followers.

- No Grace; that is no excuse. I know it's hard to share with your parents but communication is key –

- I know –

- Get your parents involved in your life, don't shut them out. I mean, you do need their permission to join Campus Faith, okay? –

- Okay –

- Excuse, you can't smoke here – Cam said out loud to someone, Grace knew who it was before she turned around.

- Sorry – Connor said from the hallway.

- Oh, he's here for me…Come in – Grace invited him - Cam, this is my…friend, boyfriend Connor –

- Hello, nice too meet you –

- Hey – They shook hands.

- Are you here to join us? –

- No, I'm an atheist, thank God–

- Well, everyone is entitled to their beliefs. And we respect you – Cam said with a smile.

- And if I'm wrong and there is a God, Grace is been praying for me, right? I'm not going to hell –

- Stop that – Grace said not amused.

- Sure...hey, is the Harley outside yours? – Connor tried to save the conversation.

- Yes, it's a 1976 XLH 1000 Iron Head Sportster. -

- Sweet ride –

- Thank you – Cam said and then an awkward silence.

- Anyway – Grace intervened – We have to go –

- Goodbye Grace. Goodbye Connor –

- Bye Cam, see you next week –

Connor just nodded.

* * *

- That guy is your pastor? –

- Yes, are you going to prejudge him like my mom? –

- What? No...I just don't know what a pastor looks like. That's all –

The walked down the street holding hands.

- In two days is Allison's party –

- In two days? –

- You forgot? –

- No, I thought it was...it doesn't matter –

- If you don't want to go –

- I want to go – Connor reassured her.

- You've been acting weird...Did you find out about the list? –

- What list? –

- Nothing – Grace moved on from the subject – At what time should I pick you up? –

- You're going to pick me up? –

- My dad is sending a car for me that night. I'm going to pick up Megan and Jasika too –

Connor stopped walking – Fine...but you can't pick me up at my house. I'll wait at Ashland station –

- Alright –

They continued their walk. Connor put his arm around Grace.

- By the way, you should've been higher on that top 10 list. You're way hotter than Briston Palin –

- You said you didn't read it – Grace blushed.

- Someone sent me the link – He shrugged.

- Do you think…I'm hot? –

- What did I just say? Yeah, I think you're hot – Connor smirked – Your pastor probably thinks you're hot –

- Stop it –

* * *

A day before the party Grace met with Becca in the Northwestern University campus.

- Your school is great – Grace said. – I like it -

- Have you chosen a school yet? –

- Not yet…Is college hard? –

They sat on a bench.

- Like anything else - Becca said. – What do you want to study? –

- Law. I want to be a lawyer like mom…and my dad and my grandpa "The Judge" –

- Keeping the family tradition alive –

- Hi Becca! - A student walked by – Love seeing you at Jeremy's –

- Of course, Chloe. Any time – Becca replied.

- You're still very popular – Grace said – I remember you having so many friends at school –

- They weren't my friends, they were… acquaintances. They didn't care about me, I didn't care about them –

- Mmm...That's sad – Grace told her.

- It's not sad, the world is full of fonies –

- Becca, why did you steal my dad's gavel? –

- What are you talking about? – Becca faked surprise - Grace, I don't know who told you… -

- I know it was you, I want to know why –

Becca gave in – I needed the money, okay? It's the end of the semester and I can't ask my parents for more money –

- Money for what? –

- Stuff! I had to replace a book, gas money, food. $800 helped me a lot. I'm sorry –

- I see – Grace said – So I want to show you what I'm gonna wear for the party, I took a photo –

- Wait…you're staying? –

- Yeah –

- But I stole from your family –

- Yes, and you said you're sorry and you're not doing it again, right? –

- Right…so you just want to hang out with me? –

- Yes – Grace said with an honest smile.

- Okay – Becca smiled too – Let's go somewhere better than this. Let me show you my favorite place in the city –

- Sure –

They stood up.

- I'll buy a vegan sandwich…It's on your dad's money or maybe Eli's money. I don't know –

Grace laughed.

- Did you know Eli absolutely loathes me? –

- No, I didn't know –

- It's hilarious how much he hates me – Becca said – You know who also hates my guts? –

- Jackie? –

- You got it –

* * *

Shortly after at Becca's favorite place.

- This is a great outfit. You're learning fast, young Skywalker – Becca watched the photos on Grace's phone.

- Skywalker? Does that make you Obi-Wan or the Emperor? –

- I don't know, I've never really seen the movies...Who is this? – The college student found a picture of Connor and Grace.

- My boyfriend Connor, I told you about him –

- Yes but I imagined him different – She flicked through the images – He is a hottie –

- Well...-

- Come on Grace, he's hot and you know it. Is he tall? –

- 6 feet –

- Does he have money? –

- No –

- Well, you can't have everything – Becca shrugged. – But the things I would let him do to me –

That was the best segue way Grace could hope for.

- Uh…- but she couldn't articulate the right words.

- I'm sorry; did I upset you? –

- No…uhm…I'm… –

Becca observed Grace's facial reactions.

- Oh my God, you're already having sex with him –

- No, I'm not! – Grace rushed to clarify – But we've done... things –

- Things? –

- You know…_things _– Grace's face was getting red.

- What are we talking about here? I show you mine, you show me yours? Dry humping? Fingering? Oral? – Becca said – Cause let me tell you, some of

those "things" are consider sex –

- I don't want to go into details, okay? We've done things but we haven't gone _all the way._ I need some advice from someone with more…experience –

- Nice way to put it – Becca smirked – Yes, I had have sex with a number of…people. Including your brother –

- I don't need to hear that –

- First thing you need to hear: You have nothing to be ashamed of – Becca stated – Sex is fun –

- Fun? –

- Yeah, nowadays people make such a big deal about sex, you ought to know, your father was caught with a hooker –

- He wasn't caught with a hooker – Grace defended her father.

- I mean, for society sex is either this impossible perfect expression of love or its dirty and wrong. Either you're a prude or you're slut –

- But it's just fun? –

- Yes. Sometimes there is an emotional connection between the partners, which makes sex better –

- So…if I think I'm ready I should do it –

- Grace, sex at our age it's about exploration. Learning about it, what you like, what you don't like, how you like it. Do you want to get married some

day? – Becca asked her.

- Yes –

- Then you better find out what's your favorite cake before ordering the wedding cake –

- Alright – Grace nodded.

- Now, does he want to? –

- I guess so –

- Don't guess. Ask – Becca advised her – Also this is your first time, first boyfriend. Make sure he's not an asshole. Is Connor an asshole? –

- Uh… - Grace thought about it

- You're taking too much time to answer –

- He sometimes acts like an ass, but to other people. He's a jerk to teachers and classmates. He's almost anti social –

- Oh boy, what a prize –

- I don't think I'm ready – Grace sighed.

- Then don't do it. Remember, it's not a big deal –

- Thanks for listening and for the advice –

- No problem, Grace…wait…who is this? – Becca saw another photo.

- That's Cam, my pastor –

- Come on, you're surrounded by hot guys. It's not fair –

Grace laughed.

* * *

The night of the party Grace picked up her friends at their respective homes.

- Where are we going? - Jasika asked when she didn't recognize the streets.

- We're picking up Connor –

- He lives around here? –

- No, he's just meeting us here – Grace saw her boyfriend waiting on the sideway, having a smoke – That's him, pull over Ben –

- Yes, Miss. Florrick – The driver said.

Grace step out of the car to met Connor. She could swear her knees went weak when she saw Connor all dressed up.

- Hey - the boy smiled - You look good –

- Thanks, you too–

Grace changed her mind, she was totally ready.

**To be continued…**

* * *

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Please leave me a review.

Do you have a better theory about Grace and Becca "friendship"?

Next chapter: Sex! For realsies this time.


	5. Brighter than a lucky penny

Grace, Connor and company were on their way to the sweet sixteen.

- Hey - Connor said to the other girls when he got in the car.

- Hiiii Connor – the girls replied at the same time. Connor kept himself from rolling his eyes.

- Okay, we're ready Ben – Grace told her driver.

- Very well, Miss. Florrick –

Connor stared at the driver.

- What is it? – Grace asked him.

- Nothing – He kept his eyes on the window the rest of the way.

* * *

The sweet sixteen was a big party. There were 200 guests, huge decorations, a photo booth, two buffets and a bar for the grown ups and some

courageous teens.

- Hi Grace! - Allison ran to greet the first daughter of Illinois. – Thank you for coming –

- No problem –

- Hi Connor –

- Hey –

- I brought you a present – Grace said.

- Thank you, oh, my parents want to meet you –

Allison took Grace by the hand.

- I'll wait over here – Connor told them.

* * *

Grace was having fun with her friends, taking photos, dancing, laughing. Connor not so much. He spent the first hour sitting alone

- Everything alright? – Grace asked him.

- Yeah -

- Do you want to dance? -

- No -

Grace sighed. - Do you want me to stay here with you? -

- No - Connor got up - I'll be outside smoking –

- Connor, I asked you if you wanted to come, you said yes. Why are you acting like this? –

- Why are you acting like a spoiled princess? – Connor told her.

- You know what? I don't need this crap from you – Grace got up too - Do whatever you want, I'll be with my friends –

Grace joined her friends on the dance floor.

- What happened to Connor? - Jasika asked.

- I don't know, I don't care – Grace said angrily.

- We told you he was a jerk -

* * *

Grace tried to get Connor out of her head, but the boy stuck around the party.

Some boys asked Grace to dance, but she declined.

After an hour, Connor came back to her table.

- Hey –

- Yes? What do you want? – Grace was still angry.

- Listen, I smoked 10 cigarettes while think what to say, then I spend the last 30 minutes chewing pepper mints to come here and talk to you –

- Then talk –

- I'm an idiot –

- Don't call yourself that – Grace never liked when people insult themselves.

- But I am – Connor said – When a beautiful girl asks you to dance, you dance. So...Wanna dance? – The boy offered his hand.

- Okay – Grace took his hand.

- A fair warning: I dance like a white boy, who likes weird music –

- I'll take my chances –

They danced like they were the only two people in the room. The night was saved.

* * *

- Please, can everybody come closer? – Allison's dad talked to the crowd – We have something special for my baby girl –

- Daddy, did you get my new car? – Allison yelled.

- It's a surprise, princess –

While the rest of the guests gathered around the stage, Grace and Connor found a place where they could talk alone.

- So what happened to you tonight? –

- Grace, you're the governor's daughter –

- That's getting old – Grace muttered – So? –

- You have a driver, people treat you different, parents want to meet you and look at this huge party –

- It doesn't matter to me. Why does it matter to you? –

- What if you realize that you're too good for me? –

What Grace realized is that teen age boys also have self esteem issues. Then she laughed.

- Why is that funny to you? - Connor asked.

- Your mom knows you really well – Grace answered –She told me you couldn't handle dating me –

- It's not that, okay? My mom it's not right! –

- Connor, I think you're the coolest person I know and, leaving tonight aside; you're always nice to me –

- How can you tell? – Connor frowned – I can't tell –

- For your cell phone. You use it when you want to escape the situation, when you want to ignore people. But when I talk to you, you always put it

away –

- Uh…I wasn't aware –

- See? You like me, and I like you –

They kissed. From the main room, they heard applause and screams. Allison got a car.

- We should go back – Connor said – Or your friends will think I kidnapped you –

- Hey Connor –

- Mmm? –

- Do you want to have sex? – Graced asked him.

* * *

Wednesday morning at Alicia's apartment, the Florricks got ready to start their day.

- Okay kids, we leave in five minutes – Alicia Florrick said from her kitchen.

- Mom? –

- What is it Grace? –

- I don't have my first period class. Can I stay here? –

- What? Why don't you have classes? –

- Just one class, Mom. Mr. Thompson got sick and he sent an email saying there won't be a substitute teacher because it's almost the end of the

semester –

Grace realized her lie was just silly, lucky for her; Alicia phone rang and she got to answer.

- One minute Grace…yes, I know the deposition it's today… I don't know where she gets the idea that I asked her to tell me how she lost her virginity –

Grace smiled at the coincidence.

- What did you say about Mr. Thompson? – Zach inquired as he walked in to the kitchen.

- He's sick –

- I didn't heard anything –

- Because you don't have classes with him anymore –

- Okay – Alicia got off the phone – So where were we? Oh, yes your class. What do you want then? –

- I can stay here and later I'll take the bus to school –

- You're not taking the bus – Alicia said – It's dangerous –

- What? I've taken the bus before and… –

- Well, not anymore. I'll send a car – Alicia said – One of your dad's drivers –

- Mom, I think that the taxpayers' money could be use more wisely than taking me to school –

- Fine, I'll give you money and you can take a cab – Alicia went to get her purse.

- How's that different from taking the bus? – Zach asked.

- Zach! – Grace looked at him with desperation – You're not helping –

- Helping? …Oh…you're ditching school. There are easier ways, you know? –

* * *

Finally Grace was alone at her home. She looked at her watch; it was almost time. She heard three knocks on the door. Grace looked herself at the

mirror by the entrance and took a big breath.

- Hey – Connor said when she opened the door – The coast is clear? –

- Yeah, come in –

- Why are you wearing your uniform? –

- I told my mom that I was going to school later today –

- Uh…I see –

The couple went to Grace's room.

- Should I put some music? –

- If you want – Connor stayed in the middle of the room.

- Okay – Grace put the radio on. She also put her bible in a drawer.

- Are you nervous? – He asked.

- A little bit –

- Me too –

- Why? It's not your first time –

- It's my first time with you – Connor took Grace by the hips.

- So...How do we start? –

- Like this – Connor kissed her.

* * *

10 minutes later Grace was experimenting her first afterglow.

- What are you thinking? – Connor asked.

- This was fun – Grace smiled

- Yeah, so much fun –

Grace ran her hand through Connor's hair. – I really like you, I like being with you –

- Me too. You're so weird and I love it -

- Why am I the weird one? - Grace complained.

- You're always so positive and you smile all the time. What's up with that? -

- I'm happy, you should try sometime –

- Aaaahh, that what it's called –

- What do you want to do now? – Grace asked him, not sure of the post sex protocol.

- I need a bath. Can I take a shower here? –

- Sure –

- Then we can go out –

- I told my Mom I was going to school –

- Come on, let's go some where else – Connor said – Besides, I don't have my uniform –

- Hey, my Mom gave me money –

All day they walked around the city without a care in the world. They took the train with no particular place to go, they entered a pet shop, they found

a furniture store where they tried different sofas until the manager asked them to leave. They ended up in a park where they laid on the grass, eating

cotton candy.

- So much sugar I'll get a cavity – Grace said

- You're sweetest than any candy – Connor told – That was so lame –

- A little bit. But you tried –

- Wanna go home? –

- Yeah, I need to brush my teeth –

* * *

Downstairs from Alicia's apartment, Connor was taking his time saying goodbye to Grace.

- Zach texted me, he covered for me -

- He's a good brother -

Grace was with her back on the wall and Connor standing very close to her.

- My Mom is upstairs. You could meet her right now -

Connor smiled – I don't think it's polite to meet your Mom, the same day I had sex with you for the first time –

- She doesn't know – Grace put her hands on his shoulders and he holded her by the waist.

- What if I blab it out? What if I'm like "Hello Mrs. Florrick, I banged your daughter today"-

- You're a dork -

- Hello Grace! – Carey Zepps and Cary Agos walked by them on their way to elevators.

- Hi guys -

Connor stepped back from Grace.

- Let me say hi - Zepps told Agos.

- We're in a hurry – Cary kept walking to the elevators.

-Another secret meeting? – Grace asked.

- Yes, we're like spies and your home is the secret headquarters - Carey joked - Hi, I'm Carey Zepps. I'm a lawyer working with her Mom, Alicia Florrick –

- Hey - Connor took out a cigarette and put it in his lips - I'm Connor -

- We go to the same school – Grace added.

- Oh I see, well, see you later –

- Bye –

Carey ran to catch the elevator.

- Why do you talk to her? – Cary asked him.

- Why? To be nice. She's Alicia's daughter – Carey responded - Besides, she reminds me of my little sister –

- Would you like a thirty year old man talking to your little sister? –

- What? You can only be friends with people your own age? – Carey said –What do you think of that guy who was with her? –

- I don't know –

They step out the elevator.

- Should we tell Alicia? –

- I'm sure Alicia already knows –

* * *

- He looks like he's twelve - Connor said.

- Don't mock him, Carey is a nice guy –

- He's a lawyer -

- Hey! My parents are lawyers...I want to be a lawyer –

- Sorry – Connor said - Not all lawyers are weasels, right? –

- Right – Grace took his cigarrate from his mouth and kissed him - See you tomorrow –

- After school too? –

- No, I have my bible study group –

- Of course...bye Grace -

Grace went upstairs to her home in almost automatic mode.

- Sweetie, how was your day? – Alicia welcomed her.

- It was perfect, mom – Grace answered – Absolutely perfect –

**To be continued...**

* * *

English not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Please leave me a review. I'm begging you

According to my stats, Grace is popular in Scandinavia. Hello guys!

Recurring joke of this fanfic: everybody meets Connor except Alicia.

Next chapter: Guns!


	6. He looked so quiet but my oh my

The bright new law firm Florrick-Agos and Associates was working in Alicia's apartment. It was uncomfortable for the Florricks, but Grace seemed to

enjoy having more people to talk to. Whereas Alicia thought it was inappropriate. So after telling Carey Zepps a more polite version of "stay the hell

away from my daughter", she took Grace to a field trip to Kurt McVeigh's home.

- Stay here and don't touch anything –

- Yes mom –

Grace couldn't believe it. She was literally in a room full of guns. How was that better than being at home talking? On their way back home Grace

messed a little with her mother.

- He had a lot of guns – Grace said.

- He's a ballistics expert –

- They were...really elaborate –

- It's all right for him to have them, but...guns are dangerous –

- I want to fire one sometime –

- No. I don't think that's a good idea –

– Have you ever fired one? –

- No –

- I want to sometime – Grace had her little revenge.

* * *

Back at Alicia's apartment.

Grace changed clothes and then went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

- You're ordered Chinese – she saw the boxes.

- Go ahead, we already eat – Robyn told her as she leave the kitchen - The egg rolls are really good –

Grace sat down to eat. Then Carey walked in.

- Hey - she said but Carey ignored her. - You're eating a lot of not healthy food –

- I'm just getting some water – He said.

- Wait Carey, what's going on? –

- Listen, don't get mad, okay? – He whispered – Alicia doesn't want me talking to you anymore –

- What? –

- She's right, this is a temporally office, but it also your home. I shouldn't bother you –

- You're not bothering –

- It's for the best Grace – Carey told her –Bye –

Grace was angry and lost her appetite. She went to her room and lay down.

- Are you okay? – Zach asked from the bathroom door.

- I'm fine – Grace told him. Zach shrugged and went to his room.

The teenager covered her face with a pillow. Minutes later she heard her cell phone. Connor sent her a text.

- _What r u doing?  
_

_- Nothing  
_

_- What do u wanna do tmrrw?_

Grace smiled she knew exactly what she wanted to do.

* * *

The next morning Grace and Connor ditched school again. With Florrick and Agos taking over her apartment, they went to his home. Straight to his

room.

- What if your mom comes home early? – Grace asked between kisses.

Half on their clothes were already on the floor.

- She won't – Connor was trying to remove Grace's bra.

- What about your stepdad? –

- He's in Wisconsin –

- And your stepsister? –

- I got dirt on her, she wouldn't talk –

- Your grandpa saw us, didn't he? –

Connor stopped – Grace, do you want to go to a motel or something? –

- No, the hell with it – She kissed him again.

* * *

Later.

- A room full of guns? – Connor asked Grace as they were getting dress.

- Yeah. My mom freaked out thanks to that Top 10 list and I ended up in a room with guns of all kinds and sizes –

- Would she feel better if she met me? – He put on his pants.

- I don't know maybe – Grace sighed – Or maybe she'd punish me for the next five years because I kept it a secret –

- I don't like those chances –

- You know, I told her that I want to fire a gun – Grace buttoned her blouse - I was half kidding -

- Do you really want to? – Connor smiled – I can arrange it –

* * *

Downstairs.

- Grandpa…grandpa – Connor softly shook his grand father shoulder to wake him up. – Grandpa –

- Wha..What is it boy? –

- Can you take us to the shooting range; Grace wants to fire a gun –

- Hi – Grace waved and smiled.

- Alright – The old man got up – You take the dog –

- Sure grandpa –

* * *

As they traveled to an undisclosed location, Grace realized how much she trusted Connor. Otherwise, she wouldn't go to the woods to use fire guns.

Finally they reached the place where other gun enthusiasts were practicing.

- It's really loud –

- Yeah, we'll need earplugs. Did you know that silencers don't exist? Well, not as they do in the movies. It's all bs from Hollywood –

- I'll never watch a James Bond movie again –

- And when they cock back the hammer after every shot, it's is absolutely unnecessary. Modern guns don't need it –

- Hey boy! – Connor's grandpa yelled – I'm taking a walk with Rascal –

- Okay –

The man wandered off with his dog.

- Can we fire the guns without his supervision? –

- Sure, I know how to do it – Connor said as he unpacked the weapons.

- Yeah, but isn't illegal? –

- You shouldn't be afraid of anything illegal. All you have to say is: I'm Grace Florrick, call my dad –

- That would be wrong, I don't use my dad's name, I use the law –

- You sound like a lawyer –

- Have you ever got in trouble with the law? –

- Yes...a couple of time were serious –

- What did you do? –

- Shoplifting and...uhm...once I hit a kid with a bat –

- What?! Why? –

- I dunno know. He made me angry, I was fourteen, my parents were getting divorce – Connor shrugged – The charges were dropped, probably

because I was white even though I broke his nose –

- Jesus – Grace mumbles. Connor noticed she was upset.

- Listen Grace, it was the reason my mom got me into Capstone. I don't get in those kinds of troubles anymore, alright? –

- Alright –

- Now, come here. I'll teach you how to load a Smith & Wesson 642 –

- Cool -

And Grace learned to shoot a gun that morning.

* * *

Grace return to school just in time to met Zach.

- You're late - Zach complained.

- Sorry, I'm ready –

- It's fine, you're usually here first –

They got in the car.

- Once you go to college, would you have a driver? – Grace asked her brother.

- No, I'll use my car...you smell weird...like matches –

It was gunpowder.

- It was an experiment from my chemistry class –

Grace felt bad lying to Zach, even more than lying to Alicia. They always had each others backs, but she knew he wouldn't like the idea of her firing a

gun with Connor.

At home Grace quickly changed her smelly clothes; she never noticed that the webcam was on and that someone was watching. Soon Zach found out

what was going on.

* * *

Days later in Capstone, everyone was talking about the fight between Zach Florrick and Drew Stiles. They were rumors about Drew insulting Grace,

rumors which reached Connor's ears.

- Hey Zach –

- Oh, hi Connor – Zach was surprised Connor was talking to him. He didn't know if he was still seeing Grace.

- I heard you got into a fight – Connor pointed at Zach's black eye.

- It was nothing –

- Did it have anything to do with Grace? –

Zach frowned – Yes, Drew was... an ass to my sister. Why do you ask? –

Connor just shrugged and walked away.

* * *

Zach needed answers from his sister. So he approached her in their home.

- Are you still seeing Connor? – He came into Grace's room.

- Zach! – Grace rushed to close the door. Alicia and her co workers were still in the apartment.

- He asked me about my fight with Drew –

- You didn't tell him, did you? – Grace didn't tell him because she was afraid Connor would do something more violent than Zach.

- No, I didn't tell him. But you're keeping secrets from your secret boyfriend? –

- He's not my secret boyfriend –

- Then why aren't you holding hands in school or something? –

- What? –

- If some of the boys who are coming on to you, knew you were dating the school's outcast. They would leave you alone. Why are you hiding in

school too? –

- Connor's mom doesn't want me to date him and she knows some teachers in the school – Grace said – So we keep it...private –

- Why haven't you tell mom? –

- I can't. She would tell Connor to stay away from me –

- You don't know that for sure –

- She told Carey that – Grace replied

- He's old –

- She told Cam that –

- She didn't know him –

- She told Jennifer that –

- Your tutor was weird –

- She told Jimmy Patrick the same –

- Okay, I see where you going wit this – Zach said

- And after she saw that stupid Hottest daughter list, mom freaks out every time a man talks to me, looks at me – Grace told him – If she knew about

the webcam, she would've sent me to a convent –

- Fine – Zach shook his head - But you should tell mom or one of these days she is going to catch you in a lie and it's going to be worst –

- I know – Grace nodded.

- Wait, when you asked me to cover for you…were you with him? –

- Not always –

- Jeez - Zach just shook his head and went back to his room.

* * *

The next day Zach saw Connor in Capstone. He was smoking just outside the school's limits, reading something on his phone.

Zach couldn't see what Grace saw on him.

Connor looked up and noticed Zach watching him. They just noded at each other.

"_Of all the guys from school_" Zach thought.

* * *

Grace was on skype with Becca. She needed a woman to woman talk.

- So? – Becca said – How was it? –

- It was... it's been fun – Grace responded with a smile. – Really fun –

- And your relationship with Connor? –

- We're good. He's cool about it...I'm not sure about me. I think I'm hypocrite –

- Ugh Grace – Becca rolled her eyes – There's nothing to feel bad about it, I'm pretty sure Jesus doesn't care –

- No, listen. I think I'm a hypocrite, but I don't feel bad –

- Grace, it's compartmentalization –

- What is that? –

- When a person has a conflict in their beliefs, they separate them in order to function. It's a coping mechanism. Otherwise you'll be like a robot going

on circles with two contradictory orders –

Grace suspected that Becca might be a closet sci fi fan. - Okay… –

- Bad example. Think of your mom, she is a defense lawyer representing criminals, in order to do her job, she set asides her values –

- And I'm doing that? –

- It's an unconscious thing –

- So I'm compartmentalizing sex –

- Honey, you're compartmentalizing Connor. You kept him away from the rest of your life –

Grace sighed. - You think I should tell my mom –

- Yes, but I know you won't – Becca shrugged

- Not yet –

- So, I'm taking you to the doctor –

- The doctor? –

- Yes, you need a visit an ob/gyn. There is a campaign in campus for women's health. You get a check up, a vaccine and in the end instead of lollipops

you get condoms –

- I'm not a student there –

- Don't worry, I can get you a credential –

- Thank you – Grace smiled.

- You're welcome. Now, do you have plans for this summer? –

- I'm going to Campus Faith –

**To be continued…**

* * *

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Please leave me a review. I would love you in platonic internet way.

Do you compartmentalize?

Next chapter: Kalinda! And Grace adventures get more…uh…daring.

**Shameless plugs:** Go read "Party" where Alicia, Kalinda and Robyn have a girls night out, the Florrick kids have a party and Peter hangs out with a stripper.

O lean "Nueva Vida" sobre el Doctor House y Cuddy.


	7. I've got a guy that is seventeen

Summer time in Chicago, Illinois and in a park nearby Grace's home the teen couple enjoys the free time.

- Didn't you already go to Campus Faith? – Connor disliked the news about his girlfriend leaving.

- It was for a day. This is the summer reunion -

- What am I supposed to do without you for a week? –

- Hang out with your friends –

- You want me to hang out with One Eye Steve? –

- It's only 4 days – Grace said – 4 days and a half –

- But it's our summer...ditch campus faith –

- I can't –

- Sure you can –

- We have the rest of the summer –

- But this our chance – Connor held her close to him – Your mom already gave you permission, I'll tell my mom I'm going to see my dad and we can get

away for a week –

- I can't – Grace said.

- Just for a few days – He kissed her neck.

- And do what? –

- I want to know what's like to wake up in the morning next to you – he whispered in her ear.

- God, you're the devil –

- Does that mean I'm tempting you? – He had a naughty smile.

- I got an idea –

* * *

Grace went to Campus Faith as planned. She had so much fun. She met many christian kids she could related to and talk.

Four days of wholesome activities: singing around the fire, workshops, bible study, exercises to reinforce positive thinking and more.

Saturday morning it was all over and the merry campers returned to Chicago.

- Make sure to email me, Grace –

- I will, Laura – Grace hugged a fellow camper.

- Bye –

- Grace, you're a great leader – Cam, the pastor said to her.

- Thanks, but everyone was cool, not just me – Grace shrugged.

- Let me get that – Cam help Grace with her backpack. - Someone is picking you up? –

- Yeah...They're already here – She took back her bag.

- Hi Grace! – Becca waved from her car.

- Good bye Cam –

- Bye. Be careful on your way back – Cam said.

- Nice shirt – Becca commented on Grace's "Jesus loves me" t-shirt.

- I like it – Grace told her and got in the car.

- Okay, let's pick up our guys –

* * *

On a gas station somewhere in the state limit between Illinois and Wisconsin

Kalinda was investigating.

- Who are you, again? –

- Kalinda...Did you see him here? January 5, 2010 – She was questioning the store's clerk.

- It was a long time a go – The man was setting up merchandise.

- It was a triple murder. You don't forget a day like that. Look at the photo again, sir –

- Okay, I remember him but there was another man here that night –

Kalinda heard clients coming in to the store. They were youngsters, they were being loud.

- I can't forget his eyes. They were _crazy _eyes – The clerk continued.

- I want bbq chips –

Kalinda recognized that voice. She stood on her toes to see above the shelves.

"_Grace_?!"

- He had a scar on the left size of his face – the man told her.

- Uh?...a scar, yes – Kalinda wrote it down then looked again at Grace.

"_What is she doing here_?" She thought "_No one of her family is with her_"

Kalinda saw a man probably in his twenties pumping gas outside. Then she carefully observed Grace's companions. All dress in shorts and t shirts, they

were on a trip.

- Are we getting beer? – Connor asked.

- No, we got at the house – Becca said.

They walked to the check out.

- What flavor is that? – Connor asked Grace when he saw her eating a popsicle.

- Lemmon, wanna a lick? –

- Sure – Connor licked her popsicle.

_"A boyfriend_" Kalinda guessed. "_Why do you care? She's not your problem anymore. You don't work with Alicia anymore, you're not friends with her. Why you _

_should care about her kid?_"

Grace and her friends left the store.

- And then he pulled out a gun...–

- I'm sorry, hold that thought – Kalinda told the clerk.

- Excuse me? –

- I'll be right back – the investigator went after Grace.

* * *

- Grace! –

The kids were getting the bags in the car.

- Kalinda, hello – Grace smiled automatically. She always liked Kalinda.

- You're far from home –

- I'm going away for the weekend –

- Uh uh – She looked at Connor – Who are you? –

- Connor – it's all he said. Under different circumstances, she might have found the way he answered mildly amusing.

- Does your mom know you here? – Kalinda focused again on Grace – Remember all the fuzz you made the last time you went missing? –

- Yes…but I'm…Uh…I'm not missing, technically –

- Excuse me, hi. I'm Becca and Grace is under my care. Don't worry –

- Right...Grace can I talk to you in private? –

- Sure –

They stepped away from the car.

- Who is that? – Becca said.

- I don't know but she's carrying a gun – Connor told her.

* * *

- Grace, what's going on? –

- Okay, this week I was in Campus Faith, a real camp – she pointed to her shirt – But I told my parents that it ends tomorrow afternoon so I could

spend today with my friends in a lake house in Racine, Wisconsin –

- I see –

- I know, it makes me sound like a terrible daughter –

- I did worse things when I was your age – Kalinda replied – Listen, how long have you know them? Do you trust these people? –

- I do. I've known Becca for years –

- Do you still have my phone number? You can call me anytime –

- I do have it –

- Do you know the address? At least one person should know where you really are –

- I can ask for it –

Grace gave Kalinda the information.

- I'm going to give you some advice Grace. When you're a teenager you want to do grown-up stuff. Like a weekend with your boyfriend. But you're

going to have the rest of your life to do adult stuff, enjoy being a kid while you can –

- Thanks for caring – Grace said.

- You're only saying that because you know I'm not on speaking terms with your mom –

- For leaving Lockhart and Gardner? –

- Yes, bridges were burn –

- She doesn't know she misses you – Grace told her.

- What? –

- Mom is so busy right now, with her new firm, with dad being governor, Eli, her mom, dad's mom, with Zach going to college, with me. She hasn't slow

down to realize that she misses you –

- That's the thing about Alicia, she never slows down – Kalinda smiled – Now get out of here before I regret my decision –

- Okay, bye – Grace said – Thanks again –

* * *

Racine County, Wisconsin.

Grace, Connor, Becca and Jim, Becca's current boyfriend arrived to the summer house.

- 3 bedrooms, 2 and half bathrooms, kitchen over there – Becca told them – A deck with a lovely view to the lake –

- It's a beautiful house – Grace said.

- Whose home is it? – Connor asked.

- Someone owned me a favor – Becca shrugged – Now, our room is the master bedroom. So you guys pick one of the others room, okay? –

- Okay –

Grace and Connor entered one bedroom.

- Is this alright? - He put his backpack on the bed.

- Yeah, it's fine – Grace walked to the window and pulled the curtains back – A fantastic view –

- I'll say...and the lake is alright too –

* * *

In the living the room, Becca and Jim were ready to go to the beach.

- Are they coming out? –

- They're teenagers who haven't seen each other in days. Give them 15 minutes -

Becca patiently browsed a magazine.

- Why are we hanging around with high schoolers? –

- Because Grace is my friend –

- Why are you...-

- Jim, stop asking questions –

* * *

The quartet visited the beach.

- According to this, North Beach was designed as Blue Water beach in 2002 –

Grace read from her phone.

- I leave it to you Grace to always teach us something informative – Becca said.

- What? I like to know those kinds of things –

- Come on, let's find a good spot –

They found the right place in the beach with not to many children around.

Becca immediately looked for cover under an umbrella.

- I have delicate skin – she said as she put big hat on.

Connor and Grace wear sunscreen and played frisbee, then went for a dip in the lake. The youngest of the group took photos of everyone.

- Too bad those won't go to facebook, you look hot in that bikini – Connor said.

They stayed in beach until the sunset; afterwards they went back to the lake house to drink. Despise the peer pressure, Grace didn't drink any alcohol.

But she didn't need it. Grace was in the mood to party.

They told stories, they joked and danced. Jim being a music mayor had a similar taste to Connor's, which meant a lot of jumping around with loud music.

Connor went to the kitchen for another beer.

- Can I have one? –Becca followed him.

- Sure – He opened a bottle for her.

- I wasn't sure about you Connor. I thought you were a jerk with your earring and always looking at your phone –

- Really? What change your mind? –

- The way you dance with Grace – She said – You're into dancing with your girl. Even if it looks like you're having a seizure –

Connor laughed. – Is that so? –

- Yeah and if I wasn't friends with Grace I would totally steal you for myself – Becca smiled – Just for the heck of it –

Connor stared at her wondering if she was joking. She wasn't.

- You're a bitch, like a proper one – Connor told her – I mean it as a compliment –

- I know. I'm a resourceful bitch so pay attention, I won't repeat myself –

- Alright, what is it? - Connor leaned down to hear her better.

- If you hurt Grace and I'll cut your balls –

- Wow –

- You know I mean it –

- Oh, I know it –

- Connor – Grace came for him – Let's keep dancing –

* * *

The night winded down when they finished the beer, so past midnight they were ready to rest.

Becca and Grace took one last look at the lake.

- Thanks for doing this Becca –

- I'm doing for me too – Becca replied – I never do anything without gaining something –

- Alright – Grace shrugged.

- You're funny, Grace –the college student was tipsy.

- I got that a lot. Why do people think I'm funny? –

- I don't know, you're funny for a teen ager –

- Am I silly for my age? –

- No, you're fine. When I was your age…- Becca sighed – When I was your age I got an abortion –

- Oh…sorry – Grace wasn't sure what to say.

- It wasn't your brother's by the way. I know during the State Attorney campaign they said it was his, but no–

- I remember –

- No, I was fooling around with an older guy. I thought I got it all figured it out but not even close. You know, when I told him I was pregnant he said

"_You've been whoring around, no way it's mine_" I should've guess he was a jerk; he was sleeping with a minor. I didn't want him to marry me or his

money. I wanted some support; give me a ride home or something. I didn't get pregnant by myself –

- Did you tell your parents? –

- Hell no! – Becca answered – I went to the clinic by myself. Done, no problem –

- I would've gone with you –

Becca laughed again.

- I would have, I mean it –

- I know, you're funny like that – Becca said – Let's go to sleep already, the mosquitoes are killing me and I'm talking too much –

* * *

Inside the lake house Connor let Grace used the bathroom first, he only needed to brush his teeth and take a leak. When he went back to their room,

he found Grace praying.

- Sorry –

- It's okay, I'm almost done – Grace lowered his head again – Now I'm done –

Connor smiled when he saw Grace in her pajamas, he thought it was cute. He was wearing just his boxers and a Black Label Society T-shirt.

- So...do you prefer a side? – Connor point to the bed.

- Uh...I think I prefer the left side –

- All yours –

They got in the bed and turned off the lights.

- Today was fun – Grace said.

- It was…The room is sort of spinning –

- Because you're drunk –

- Slightly drunk...I've been drunker in the past. Waaaay drunker – Connor said - Do you want me to sing you a song? _You're my perfect little penny..._–

- Connor is almost one in the morning, go to sleep –

Silence and then they giggled with no good reason.

- Do you have that feeling when you've been in the water all day and you lay down and you can still feel like you're floating? –

- We need to sleep - Grace tells him. – Close your eyes –

- My eyes are closed –

- No, they're not. I can see them –

- So you have your eyes open too –

- Fine. Good night Connor –Grace closed her eyes.

- Good night Grace...did you hear that? –

Grace paid attention – What is that? –

They heard squeaking noises

- Oh James! – Becca moaned really loud.

- They're doing it –

Connor and Grace giggled again.

* * *

The next day Grace woke up late. She felt Connor's warm body next to her.

He was face down with his left arm under the pillow. Grace kissed him on the cheek to wake him up.

- Hey - Connor opened his eyes and smiled

- Good morning –

- I like this way of waking up –

- Me too – Soon they were having morning sex.

The rest of the day went by quickly. A small breakfast in town, another visit to the beach and it was time to go home.

* * *

Instead of leaving Grace at her home, Becca dropped the girl back at her church where Alicia was supossed to pick her up. The girl saw a familiar car

parking.

- Hi Grace – Peter Florrick got out of the car

- Dad? – Grace wasn't expecting him to pick her up. - Hi! -

- They let me drive my own car on Sundays, but Ben and Reginald aren't far behind - Peter pointed at the black car parked behind him.

- I see -

- Wait…Am I late? – Peter was expecting to see other campers - Were you waiting long for me? –

- Not at all. You're here just in time –

- Come here – He gave her a big hug – I feel like I haven't see you in ages –

- I miss you too, dad –

- Hey, I think you have sun tan – Peter took Grace's bag to the car.

- Yes, there were outdoor activities –

- Zach, you and me, we can get a sun tan. But your poor mother just gets sunburn, you know? She looks like a cooked lobster –

- She has delicate skin –

They got in the car.

- Remember when went to Disneyworld? You were like six years old –

- Yeah, I remember –

- At the end of that trip she was all red and couldn't move –

- In the flight back home she was saying "ouch, ouch" with every movement –

- Yes, I kept putting moisturizer lotion on her– Peter said – It was a good idea not going to Hawaii after all. But tell me all about your trip –

- Okay – Grace smiled – We arrived at the camp early, they showed our cabins. I shared room with three other girls: Laura, Gina and Patty -

Grace liked to be daddy's girl while she still could.

**To be continued...**

* * *

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Please leave me a review.

I was going to end the story in the previous chapter, but then I watched the 100th episode, showing us Alicia and Will's trip to N.Y. and I thought

"_Wouldn't be funny if Grace does something similar?_" So here it is.

Only a few chapters left. (I'll finish before January 5)

Next: One year anniversary and Grace gets carried away by the moment.


	8. The light of love is in your eyes

The first week of November was important for Grace Florrick. It was Connor's birthday, their first anniversary and also a year since Grace Banskin killed

herself. (Connor lied to Grace for a while about his date of birth.)

So Sunday, Grace was wondering what to do to mark the special occasion.

- Hey Zach – she came in to Zach's room – Are you busy? –

- I can use a break – Zach was working up some software code – What's up? –

- You dated Nisa for over a year, right? –

- Almost one year and 8 months –

- So, did you do something special for your anniversary? –

- Uhm...I asked dad for some money and I took her to a nice restaurant. That's all –

- Did you exchange presents? –

- No. Why are you asking? –

- This Friday is my one year anniversary with Connor. Actually today is his birthday, but he's with his dad – Grace explained – I don't know what to give

him. Last Christmas we exchanged presents, but it was different –

- Grace, you're teenagers. Nobody expects a big expensive present –

- I know...but I want to make it special –

Zach read too much into her words. – Make it special? –

_"Is she planning to sleep with him? No, she's a christian she can't do it...right? And why would she tell me?"_

- Special like...I don't know, something to remember for a long time –

- Hold on, you've been dating Connor for a year? –

- Yes –

- So practically since you met him? –

- Yes...why? –

- I don't know, it usually takes time before you ask someone out. He asked you to be his girlfriend the same week he met you? –

- He's impulsive –

- Right, so when are you going to tell mom? –

Grace sighed; she'd been delaying the issue for far too long.

- Soon –

- Mom is not freaking out as much as she did last may –

- I know...I'll tell her soon –

- You're lucky I'm not a snitch –

* * *

Monday morning and the students were arriving at Capstone Preparatory School. Grace and her friends were talking near the parking lot.

- I didn't finish my history homework – Allison said – You guys think Mr. Foe would give me another day? –

- Give him a good excuse – Jasika said.

- I don't have one –

A motorcycle entered the parking lot getting everybody's attention.

- Who's that? –

The motorcycle stopped in front of Grace. The driver took off his helmet

- Hey baby, look what I got for my birthday! – It was Connor with a big smile on his face.

- Connor! – Grace hugged him - Your dad gave it to you? –

- Yeah! He said I needed a ride. Mom was angry but there was nothing she could do –

- That's great –

- Want a ride? I got a helmet for you –

He took out the helmet from the back compartment.

- Right now? –

- Just around the block –

- Okay – Grace said – Jasika, would you please hold my bag? –

- Sure –

Grace put the helmet on, got on the motorcycle and held tight to Connor.

- I'm ready –

- Here we go –

Grace's friends watched the couple drive away.

- A year ago we didn't speak to him – Allison said – Now he takes Grace freaking Florrick for a ride –

- Life is funny that way – Jasika replied.

- Did he say it was his birthday? –

- I think so –

- Did the other Grace kill herself on his birthday? –

- Maybe, I don't remember the exact date –

* * *

Connor parked behind the school so they could talk in private.

- What do you want to do this Friday night? – He was really excited.

- I don't know –

- Come on, mention a place. I can take you because I have an awesome bike –

- Um...how about that burger place with the really good milkshakes. We liked it there –

- Sounds good –

- Okay, then we have a date –

* * *

That night Grace had to ask permission from Alicia. She waited until her mother was ready for bed.

- Mom, can I talk to you? –

- Sure sweetie – Alicia was in her pajamas – What is it? –

- Can I go out this Friday night with my friends? –

- With who? –

- Friends from school. It's a birthday –

Alicia didn't like how vague Grace was about it.

- Whose birthday is it? –

- Allison's boyfriend. We're going to a burger place on Lincoln Ave. –

- Uh uh...Friday night at what time? –

- At 7 and I can be back at 12 –

- 11 –

- 11:30 – Grace bargained.

- Fine –

- Thanks mom – Grace smiled – Oh, do you have a leather jacket you can lend me? –

- I think I do – Alicia put her hands on her hips – Let me see –

* * *

The morning of the anniversary of Grace Banskin's dead, Grace got up early in the morning and went to church to pray for her. Grace knew her tragic

dead was the trigger for her relationship with Connor, but she didn't feel guilty, she just felt bad about a girl dying.

* * *

After days of anticipation, Friday night arrived.

Grace got ready for her date. She put on her make up, tight jeans, a red strapless shirt and her mother's jacket.

- How do I look? – Grace stood in front of her mom.

- You look like you're 21 –Alicia said.

- Cool! –

- No, I didn't say it as a good thing –

- Oh...anyway…I'm gonna go now –

- Be careful – Alicia hugged her – Okay? –

- Yes, mom I will. Good bye –

- Aren't you going to be cold? –

- I have my scarf –

- Okay, I'll be waiting up for you –

Alicia waited for Grace to get in the elevator. She sighed when Grace left; she had a bad feeling about tonight.

- Zach? – Alicia went to her son's room.

- Yes mom? –

- Is...- Alicia saw Zach had two laptops – Why do you have two laptops? –

- I'm…just fixing it for a classmate. I'm charging him $15 –

- Do you need money? –

- No, it's something extra I do –

- Okay...I want to know if there is something going on with Grace –

- Going on with her? – Zach frowned – Like what? –

- Is she friends with the wrong crowd? –

– I don't know, we don't to go the same school anymore – Zach was not snitch – Why don't you ask her? –

- Because she wouldn't tell me, just like I didn't tell my dad whenever I got in trouble –

- I thought you were close to your dad –

- I was and I did it anyway – Alicia said – I'll leave you to your work –

* * *

Downstairs Connor was waiting for Grace.

- Hi –

- Hey, nice outfit –

- I went for the biker look – Grace did a little spin.

- You nailed it, we matched now – Connor told her – I got you a rose –

- Aw, thanks –

- I swear I'm not cheap; I was going to buy a dozen but I couldn't drive my bike so… –

- I understand – Grace said as she put the rose on her purse – Let's go –

* * *

In the burger shop Grace got a peanut butter milkshake and Connor ordered a nutella milkshake. They sat in the same side of the booth.

- So I told my dad about you – Connor said – He would like to meet you –

- Really? I would like to meet him too –

- You're going to like him, he's nothing like my mom...by the way I'm going to tell my mom that you're still my girlfriend –

- Are you sure? I don't want you to get grounded –

- I don't care – He shrugged – I want everybody to know we're together 'cause I...-

Connor stopped talking.

Grace felt her heart beat faster – What were you going to say? –

- Actually I have to confess you something first –

- You can tell me anything –

- I've told girls that I love them before. I said "I love you" to my first girlfriend when I was twelve. I thought I was supposed to –

- You were a kid –

- Yeah, but later I said it to other girls to get my way – Connor didn't look at Grace in the eyes, he was ashamed – It was easy –

- I see –

- I did the same with Grace Banskin. I told her that I love her, because I thought that was what she wanted to hear... You know she was cutting, right?

Grace nodded

- She once showed me the cuts on her thighs. She asked me if I thought they were beautiful, I said yes...because I thought it was the right answer...I

liked her but I didn't love her, I didn't really care about her. And she knew, I think dating me was like another way of hurting herself –

- Connor – Grace put her hand on his hand.

- It was really messed up – Connor's eyes showed how sad he was – She was in such a dark place and I just watched. We broke up because she got

tired of me...I guess in the end she got tired of everything –

- I'm sorry Connor – It's all Grace could said.

- That was a year ago. Now I'm with you and I…I feel happy – Connor smiled – So for the first time, I'll say it and I'll mean it. Grace I lo...-

- I love you too – Grace jumped to his arms and kissed him – You were going say that, right? –

- Yes I was. I love you – They kissed again.

- We need to do something special tonight – Connor told her as they held each other close.

- Yeah – They were getting high on feelings and hormones.

- We should do something like...-

At that point Connor could've said "make a baby" and Grace would've said yes.

- We should get tattoos –

- Matching tattoos! – Grace added.

- Yeah! –

Thanks to an app they quickly found a tattoo shop near them in Broadway Street. They looked a lot of illustrations and they picked a star. With help

of fake IDs provided by Becca months before, they were getting tattoos.

Connor went first; he got the star on his right clavicle. Then it was Grace's turn, she choose her right hip bone for her tattoo.

Afterwards the teen couple felt very connected and they couldn't keep their hands of each other. Unable to go to either of their houses, they rented a

room in a motel on Ridge Ave.

Grace didn't mind the cheap sheets, the squeaky bed or the bright neon light coming from the motel's billboard outside the room. She was so happy at

that exact moment, cuddling with Connor.

- Why did you ask me to be your girlfriend so fast? –

Connor smiled – Because I wanted to kiss you…like a lot. I figured you wouldn't make out with me unless I was your boyfriend. Why did you say yes so

fast? –

- Because I wanted to kiss you a lot too – Grace took her phone from the nightstand – It's late. We should get going –

- Five more minutes? –

- Okay –

* * *

It was almost 11:30 pm and Alicia Florrick was checking her watch every two minutes. Finally she heard the front door being opened.

- Grace, you're just in time –

- Yeah, I am – Grace dropped her keys and didn't notice it – Hi Mom –

- Hi…your keys – Alicia pointed at them but Grace ignored it and gave her a hug. – Did you have a good time? –

- I did – Grace couldn't stop smiling.

- Did you drink something? – Alicia frowned.

- I had a peanut butter milkshake. It was fantastic – Grace was on cloud nine.

- Are you okay? –

- I'm worn out. I'll go straight to bed – Grace hugged Alicia again – Goodnight Mom –

- Good night sweetie –

While Grace was changing her clothes she felt pain on her hip. She saw the bandage covering her fresh tattoo. Then she regretted some of her actions

that night.

* * *

Days later Grace was on skype talking to Becca.

- My anniversary with Connor was this Friday –

- How did it go? –

- I did something stupid – Grace confessed to Becca.

- Okay, what did you do? – She asked with true concern.

- I got a tattoo –

Becca laughed. – No way! Oh God, please tell me you did not get his name tattooed –

- No, it's a star. We both got one –

- Let me see –

- It hasn't heal –

- Grace, you can't bring up a tattoo and then not show it –

- Alright – Grace got up, pulled down her pants on the front and showed her.

- Awww. It's cute –

- It was a heat of the moment kind of thing –

- Well, you're regretting it because tattoos last for years and you know your relationship with Connor is going to end…-

- When high school ends, I know–

- Or until your parents realized what an inappropriate relationship you've been having with this boy, young lady–

- You are not help today – Grace said – I'm hanging up –

- All those sexual escapades. Oh my! –

- Bye Becca –

* * *

It was December and Alicia Florrick left behind her worries about Grace. She had many things going on, including two lawsuits; but tonight she was

focus on surviving Florrick-Agos first holiday party.

Zach and Grace were among the guest. They only knew a few persons there so they stuck to each other.

- So Mom, are we millionaires yet? –

- Only in the love we have for each other –

- Can we buy anything with that? –

Alicia liked her children. She liked their sense of humor.

- Well, you can always…uh – the lawyer saw Lemond Bishop came in.

- What is it? –

- Eli is not going to be happy –

- Why? Who is that? –

- An old client Lemond Bishop. The top drug dealer in Chicago –

The Florrick kids were impressed.

- Sometimes I think of you as mom, and other times just as… this interesting person that lives in our house – Zach said.

- I'll be right back –

- Do you still want to be a lawyer? –

- I do – Grace replied.

- Are you going to have your own firm? –

- I will – Grace said very confident.

- Do you think than in 10 years our name will mean more? I mean, Mom has her firm, Dad is governor, his Dad was a judge. Look all these influential

people here –

- What? We'll be like the Kennedys? – Grace said

- If Dad becomes president – Zach shrugged.

Alicia came back – Could you deal with that? Thanks – she pointed at Jackie and Veronica.

- Okay Mom –

They put their plates down.

- I'll take Veronica, you take Jackie – Grace said.

- Alright –

- How dare you say that to me?! – Jackie and Veronica kept bickering

- Like you were the freaking queen of England – Veronica said.

- Hi – Zach and Grace smiled to their grandmothers.

- Hey kids –

- Oh you look very lovely children – Jackie said – Although that dress is maybe too short, Grace –

- Oh grandma – Zach took Jackie by the arm – I have a question about the food –

- The food? –

- Yes, I think the catering made a mistake. Can you come with me to see? –

- Sure dear –

- Don't listen to her love. She's a bitter old hag – Veronica told to her grand daughter.

- Okay, grandma – Grace said – Hey let's go to the bar, get you a new drink –

- Yes, good idea –

The Florrick kids took Jackie and Veronica in opposite directions.

* * *

Later that evening Veronica congratulated her daughter.

- Fantastic party, Alicia. You look beautiful –

- Thanks mother – at that time of the night Alicia was getting tired of greeting people.

- Your kids look beautiful too. Like they were models from a magazine –

- Yeah well, you got Grace the dress and earrings –

- I didn't get her those earrings –

- You didn't? I haven't seen them before –

- Are you sure they are new? –

- Yes, I'm sure – Alicia looked around for her daughter. – Where is she? Where is Grace? –

- Maybe Peter gave them to her –

- He would've mentioned it – Alicia got scared quickly. She went to every possible scenario, it didn't matter how far fetched it was.

"_Did she leave and didn't tell me? Did she run into Bishop?"_

- She's around here – Veronica said.

- Zach is there and...where is Carey? – Alicia thought the worst of her associate. – What if he gave her the earrings? –

- Oh Alicia, don't get paranoid. Maybe she bought them...maybe she is making money selling meth in school –

- Mom! –

- I'm joking – Veronica laughed – Your daughter is not a drug dealer –

- Hey Mom – Grace walked up behind her.

- Where were you?! –

- In the bathroom… There is a long line –

- Right, the bathroom – Alicia sighed in relief.

- Are you okay Mom? –

- Yes I'm okay. Did you already say hi to your Dad? –

- Yeah –

- Grace, sweetie, where did you get those lovely earrings? – Veronica took a better look at the jewelry.

- I got them in the mall – Grace said – I'll be with Zach –

- See? You got nothing to worry about that – Veronica said.

When Grace was far enough from her mom, she took a big breath. She totally forgot those earrings were a gift from Connor. She had many little

mementos of her relationship with Connor over the past year.

- Try the orange ones – Zach told her.

- Uh? –

- The orange canapés. They're delicious –

- Okay – Grace smiled. Maybe she would tell her mother after the holidays.

* * *

**To be continued…**

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español.

Please leave me a review.

In the next chapter: The secret is out!

I was going to have a very easy resolution, Grace finally telling the truth to Alicia and she being okay with it. But then I thought "Heck no!" Everything it's going to blow up in Grace's face.

Thank you for reading.


	9. Save my reputation

Early January at the governor's office.

- Mr. Gold, we have a delicate issue –

- What is it, Deborah? – Eli asked

- You know we make daily internet searches looking for anything related to the governor – The petite woman said.

- Yes, what did you find? –

- We found a link to a photo with interesting title: "Florrick caught leaving a motel" –

- Oh my God! Peter?! – Eli felt like his soul was leaving his body.

- No –

- Alicia?! – He asked still very worry.

- No –

- I don't care if is Jackie –

- Why don't I just tell you which Florrick? –

Eli calmed down. – Go ahead –

- Grace Florrick –

- Grace? Please she is...-

Deborah showed him the blurry photo.

- It could be her. The post says it was taken last November...-

Eli Gold observed the photo in detail. It wasn't a good quality image but he could tell it was Grace and if he could…

- This was taken in November? By who? Was she being follow? –

- Well, according to our experts she wasn't the focus of this photo. It's not centered because they were taking a picture of something else and...-

- And later they noticed the First Daughter on the background –

- So it is her? –

- End it now – Eli said – I don't care what you do. Make this disappear. Do you understand? –

- Yes, sir –

As soon as he had the chance Eli did a fishing expedition with Peter.

- So…how are the kids, Peter? –

- They are alright – Peter was having lunch in his office. Taking 15 minutes before going back to be the governor.

- How is Zach doing in college? –

- Doing fine –

- Does he have a girlfriend? –

- Not that I know of –

- What about Grace? How is she doing? –

- Eli. Stop right there – Peter said – I don't care what political reason is behind this inquiring, but my kids are good kids and they are fine –

- I was just making small talk – Eli said.

- Alright then, sorry –

- It's fine – Eli realized that Peter didn't know anything.

* * *

Eli took matters into his own hands and that same afternoon he visited Alicia's apartment.

- Hello Mr. Gold...mom isn't home – Grace told him when she answered the door.

- Actually…I'm here to talk to you. May I come in? – He smiled.

- Uh…Sure – Grace let him in – I was having dinner –

Eli sees one plate on kitchen table.

- Where is Zach? –

- He's in school – Grace responded – Three or four days a week he stays late. Do you want anything? –

- No, thank you. So you're alone all day? –

- No, some days my mom comes home early –

- What about Jackie? –

- Mom forbid her to be here without her permission –

- Veronica? Your uncle? –

- I don't think she is town and Uncle Owen works too. Mr. Gold what is this about? –

- Remember my daughter Marissa? –

- Yeah –

- She is very independent; she is always been like that. And when she was a teen, she became rebellious. She got her nose pierced, she dyed her hair

green –

- I remember her as very outspoken. Where is she now? –

- She stayed in a kibbutz in Israel for a few years but now she is in France with her girlfriend and…their boyfriend. She tells me is the new way of

living –

- Wow –

- Anyway Grace, I'm telling you this because I found something and if I was your father I would be very concern –

- What? –

Eli showed her the photo, Grace felt her stomach sink.

- It's you, isn't it? –

- Yes –

- Grace, I don't know what's going on. I'm not going to judge you...okay? – Eli said – I don't need to know what you were doing, it's nobody business –

- Who took the picture? –

- A private investigator that was following another couple to that motel – Eli said - I took care of it. This is the only copy left –

After saying that Eli destroyed the photo.

- I didn't tell your parents –

- Thanks –

- Grace, I was a father who worked too much and sometimes I lost sight of Marissa. It didn't mean I didn't care about her –

- I know my parents care about me –

- Then don't let them find out what's going on your life by third parties –

- Thank you Mr. Gold –

- No problem Grace – And with that Eli left.

Grace knew she couldn't hide the truth much longer. But once again Alicia worked late and that gave Grace one extra day to choose her words and gain

some courage.

* * *

The next morning.

Robyn Burdine entered Florrick/Agos. She had some hot info, but she wasn't sure if she should share it.

The investigator saw Cary and Alicia talking and so she waited.

- Hello Robyn – Carey said – What's up? –

- Okay, hypothetically – Robyn grabs his arm and whispers – If I found something about a daughter from someone in the office, should I tell that

person? –

- Did something happen to Grace? –

- How do you now is Grace? –

- Because only two people have daughters in the office and I don't think that two year old Daisy is causing troubles at day care –

- Then should I tell Alicia? –

- Yes! –

- Fine – Robyn took a big breath – Here I go –

* * *

At Alicia's office.

- I think we got them, we have the testimony – Cary was talking about a case.

- Hi guys – Robyn said timidly – Uh…Can I talk to you Alicia? In private –

- Uhm...We'll take later – Cary left and Robyn took his place.

- What is it Robyn? –

- I don't like to gossip –

- Then don't –

- But if it was my daughter, I would like to know – Robyn said – Especially because she's too young, but maybe you already know it and there is no

problem –

- Know what Robyn? – Alicia said – Cut to the chase –

- Grace was photographed coming out of a motel's room last year –

- That is ridiculous – Alicia laughed – It's just people making up rumors –

- Listen I'm friends with a private investigator, he was following a cheating husband, took some photos of him entering the motel and at the same time

Grace was leaving with some guy. He recognized her from the governor's family portrait –

- Where is the photo? –

- Well, he gave it to his cousin, he posted on his gossip website yesterday and in less than 3 hours someone from the governor's office paid him to

deleted it all –

- From the governor's office? Come on, Robyn –

- Listen, I went the extra mile and I double check with the motel in Ridge Ave. They don't have the video anymore but the clerk remembers a young

couple that night –

- When this allegedly happened? –

- November 8th 2013, around 11 pm… It was a Friday night–

- A Friday night – Alicia repeated the sentence – Did the clerk give you a description? –

- Yes, girl in her late teens, long hair, scarf and a black leather jacket – Robyn looked at Alicia's reaction – You didn't know you Grace was there –

- She told me she was celebrating a birthday with some friends –

Something in Alicia mind clicked. All the little inconsistencies in Grace's behavior were suspicious now.

- Maybe she went to the birthday and then she needed a time alone with her boyfriend. It happens; it's not the end of the world –

- She hasn't mention a boyfriend to me –

- Oh…well, maybe he was a friend and… –

- Thank you Robyn, that's enough – Alicia said – Now if you excuse me I have to make a call –

- Sure –

Alicia immediately called Peter.

- Hi honey, what's up? –

- Peter, is it true about Grace being photograph outside a motel? –

- What?! What are you talking about? –

- Did anyone on your staff say anything? –

- No, I haven't heard anything about a photo of Grace... - Peter saw Eli guilty face – Hold on please, I'll put you on speaker. Eli? Do you know anything

about this? –

- They were trying to make a scandal out of a tiny unimportant photo – Eli said.

- If it's about Grace then it's important – Peter said – Tell us what you know –

Eli confirmed Robyn's story.

- Uh...Grace and some... guy – Peter restrained himself from bursting out in anger.

- What else is she hiding? What else did she lie about? – Alicia was angrier than Peter – Meet me in my apartment –

- Okay – Peter hung up.

- She's a teen age girl, cut her some slack –

– Why didn't you tell me yesterday, Eli? –

- Honestly? The Florrick family has many secrets. I keep them, I fix them I don't go around telling them – Eli said.

- I know; I'm not without sin – Peter put on his jacket. – Postpone my meetings –

- You can't leave; you're addressing the Senate later today –

Peter ignored Eli and left the office.

* * *

Meanwhile at Capstone Preparatory School; Grace was telling Connor about the situation.

- I'm going to tell my mom today – she said – Not excuses, not delays, I don't care if she comes home at midnight I'll tell her the truth –

- Alright –

- You don't think I'll do it –

- I'm skeptical; you've been saying that you're going to tell your mom the truth for the last 6 months: I told my mom, she doesn't like you –

- I need moral support Connor – Grace said.

- Sorry, do you want me there to meet her? –

- No. One thing at the time. I did tell Zach about it, so I won't be alone with her in the apartment –

- She's not going to kill you. Your mom seems like a cool lady –

- Yes, she's cool –

* * *

Alicia was being everything but cool about it. Alicia was going through Grace's stuff in her room searching for clues.

She went though the drawers. She found a bible, notebooks, and some old toys. Under the bed there wasn't anything suspicious. Next she looked in

Grace's closet; she found a man's t-shirt from the band Black Label Society.

- This isn't Grace's -

Then Alicia noticed a shoes box on the top shelf. She grabbed it and felt how heavy it was. Something told her she shouldn't be standing up when she

opened it; so she sat down on her daughter's bed.

When Alicia finally opened the box her heart broke a little. The first item was birth control pills.

How did her sweet baby girl reach this point without saying a word to her own mother? She thought they had good communication, obviously

something failed along the way.

Alicia also found:

A book called '_Sorry I Wrote So Many Sad Poems Today' _with a dry pressed rose inside.

A disposable white lighter with a heart drawn on one side and on the other side '_Connor & Grace'_ written with a marker.

A strip of black and white photos from a photo booth, six pictures of Grace and Connor making faces to the camera. Including one where Connor was

nibbling Grace's ear.

- Charming – Alicia said. On the back of the photos it said '_Allison's Sweet Sixteen_'. Alicia remembered that was back in May, 2013.

Then she found not one, but two fake IDs to the name Grace Cavanaugh, a Northwestern University student's credential and an Illinois driver's license.

At the bottom of the box she found a letter dated December, 2012.

'_Christmas sucks, but I like you so I got you this present, I won't mind if you throw it away and just keep this stupid letter – Connor 'The Grinch''_

- Alicia? – Peter entered the apartment.

- I'm here! – Alicia said – In Grace's room –

- Hey…are you okay? – Peter saw Alicia's sad face.

- I sat here and I asked her "Are you getting close to this boy?" she said "We're just friends". "Do you need to have the talk?" "No mom, I don't need

it" –

Alicia recalled the conversation with Grace – She lied to m face –

- Come on, Alicia. Let's wait for the side of her story –

- Peter, you don't understand. Grace is been dating this boy behind our backs for over a year. She's apparently on the pill, she has a fake ID to get in

God knows where – Alicia pointed at box.

- What?! – Peter looked at the items – But she's Gracie, she's such a sweet girl –

- I bet she didn't even go to that camp on the summer – Alicia was furious.

- I don't think she lied about her faith –

- How do you know Peter? Because right now I have no idea who my daughter is –

* * *

Zach and Grace were in the elevator going up to their home.

- Okay, you can practice with me – Zach said – I'll be mom, you'll be you. Go –

- Alright...Mom? –

- Yes Grace? – Zach made a ridiculous high voice

- That's not how mom sounds – Grace laughed.

- Just keep going –

- Mom, do you remember my friend Connor? –

- What about him? –

- Well, we've been dating –

- Oh my God! –

- She's not going to yell –

They arrived to their floor and saw one of Peter's bodyguards next to their door.

- Dad is home –

- I got a bad feeling about this – Grace said.

They entered their home where Alicia and Peter were waiting.

- Hi –

- Zach, can you give us a moment with your sister? – Alicia said.

- Sure – Zach patted Grace's shoulder and then went to his room.

- Please take a sit – Peter said.

Grace saw her box on the table; she knew what was there and how bad it look.

- I can explain –

- Please do – Alicia crossed her arms.

- I've been dating Connor –

- Yes we know it...now –

- Mom, I'm sorry – Grace said – I didn't tell you because I figured you wouldn't approve –

- So you lied to me? Like last November when you said you were going to a birthday but you were really with him – Alicia said – What's wrong with this

boy that you don't want me to meet him? –

- There's nothing wrong with him –

- Then why wouldn't I approve? Why hide then? –

- Mom, you never liked any of my friends –

- I like your friends, what are you talking about? –

- You keep telling people to stay away from me – Grace replied – You did it with Carey, Cam, Jennifer…-

- They weren't your friends Grace. And don't try to put the blame on me –

- I'm not! I'm just explaining –

- Okay, time out – Peter told them – Everybody calm down –

- Fine, what about these? – Alicia took the fake IDs – Do you need them to buy beer? –

- No – Grace was surprise of the aggressive attitude of her mother – I used them to get in certain places –

- Damn it Grace, what if something bad had happen to you and I didn't know where the hell you were? –

- I'm sorry –

- Since when are you're on the pill? –

Grace looked at her mother like begging not to go there. Not in front of her Dad.

- If you're sexual active, you should know these only prevent pregnancy but the diseases...-

- Those are new – Grace lowered her head when she answered – We've been using condoms I wanted to change methods because I know Connor

doesn't cheat on me –

- And here I thought Christians practice abstinence –

- Please Alicia – Peter said – We don't need to get unpleasant –

- Sorry, I just can't... – Alicia replied – Here is the thing Grace, despite of what we found out today; I don't believe you went to the doctor by yourself,

did you? –

- I can't believe this – Grace muttered still looking down.

- Grace? –

- Becca helped me – she finally said.

- Becca? –

- Zach's Becca? – Peter said.

- Now I get it – Alicia stood up – Becca stole your gavel using Grace. I bet she's been filling her head with stupid ideas –

- She's my friend –

- She's not your friend Grace! –

- There you go again, tell me I'm wrong about my friends – Grace looked up.

- Grace, I don't understand you, I don't even know who are you or what you're capable of –

The teen had enough

- I've been a good daughter – she said – I'm sorry I lied to you but I've done everything that it was expected from me –

Grace stood up too to face Alicia.

- Gracie, calm down – Peter said but Grace was in a row.

- I have good grades, I help around the house, I don't drink, I don't smoke, I don't do drugs, I don't come home late and yes I have sex with my

boyfriend but I'm responsible about it. And I don't get in trouble even though I get plenty of chances because you're never home! –

That last part was a low blow for Alicia.

- Leave your stuff here and go to your room –

- Fine! –

Grace went to her room and slammed the door.

- I know you're mad but we could've handled it better –

- She never asked permission from you, Peter. She lied directly to me – Alicia replied – Zach! –

The boy came out of his room – Yeah, Mom? –

- I took your sister's computer out of her room. Don't let her use your phone or your computer, she's grounded –

- For how long? –

- Indefinitely! –

- Okay –

- I think we need to let her cool off, you too – Peter said – And then talk to her again. Set a more realistic punishment –

- She's right, I'm never home – Alicia told him –I work too much, I leave home early and I come home late –

- I'm guilty of the same things –

- But I'm her mom. I knew something was off with her and I didn't do anything –

- You tried to talk to her and she chose not to tell you –

Alicia phone rang – Oh come on –

- Work? –

- Yes, I have court – Alicia was frustrated – And you can't stay. You have to be in Springfield –

- I'll send someone else –

- No Peter, you have to go. But we can't leave her unsupervised –

- What is she going to do? Runaway? –

- At this point I wouldn't be surprised – Alicia got a text message, Cary asking if she was going to make it – Damn it, call Jackie –

Alicia went to court and Peter stayed waiting for his mother.

* * *

Alicia came running through the courtroom doors.

- I'm here –

Cary was waiting at the plaintiff's table, with Robyn sitting behind him. The opposite team Lockhart and Gardner: Will and Diane with Kalinda on their

side.

- Alicia, everything alright? – Cary asked her.

- Yes, it's Grace, she's giving me a parenting headache –

- But nothing happened to her, right? –

- No, she's fine –

- Your honor, can we begin already? – Will complained.

- I agree with Mr. Gardner. Are you ready? –

- We can start your honor, no problem –

- Are you sure you can do this right now? – Cary whispered to Alicia.

- Yes, I'll be fine –

* * *

At home Peter tried to talk to Grace, but she wouldn't come out of her room.

- Grace – He knocked at her door – Sweetie, I'm not mad at you…I'm somewhat disappointed that you feel like you can't trust us. But I'm not mad –

- I don't think she's wants to talk – Zach said – I didn't know she could get so mad, yelling at Mom –

- Hey – Peter stepped away from the door – Did you know what your sister was doing? –

- Some stuff –

- Why didn't you say anything to your mother or me? –

- Dad, I didn't think she was doing anything too bad –

- Really? –

- Yeah – Zach shrugged – Also there is a brother-sister code –

- Hellooo – Jackie showed up – The door was open and agent Reginald let me in –

- Did you have to call grandma? –

- Yes. I did –

- Peter, what is going on? –

- Mother – Peter welcomed her with a hug – Grace is grounded and we need an adult to make sure she stays home –

- Oh dear, what did she do? –

- Nothing bad. I really have to go mom, please be good to them –

- Of course –

* * *

Back at the courtroom Alicia was channeling her anger during the cross examination of a witness.

- So you're saying the test its wrong? –

- I don't how the lab came back wit those results – The man was sweating at the constant questions.

- Mr. Seeley, are you lying? Right now, right here, are you lying because you were offer a deal? –

- Objection! – Will stood up – The unsustained accusations from Mrs. Florrick are out of place –

- You just wait until we find the dirt money – Alicia told him.

- Mrs. Florrick, that's enough – the judge told her. – In fact, it's enough for today. We'll resume tomorrow and Mrs. Florrick? –

- Yes your honor? –

- I don't care if you're the First Lady; I will hold you in contempt if you continue those tactics tomorrow –

- Of course your honor, I'm sorry –

The judge hit the gavel.

- That was intense – Cary said – and very risky. Maybe you should go home and rest and we'll see about tomorrow–

- Good idea – Alicia started to pack her files.

On the defendant side Will and Diane were in odd too.

- I've never seen her so emotional – Diane said – What do you think it's going on? –

- I don't know, but I think we should take advantage –

Will went to their table.

- I think you should reconsider our offer – he told Cary and Alicia – We can come up with an arrangement today. What do you say, Alicia? –

– I don't give a damn about any of this, right now – Alicia took her purse and her coat and left.

- Sorry, but we'll be in touch – Cary told Will as he escort out his client.

Kalinda saw Alicia stormed out the court room. She guessed it was about family.

- Never slows down – Kalinda said to herself.

Outside the courtroom the lawyer made a call.

- Eli? Tell me where I can find Becca...Yes, that Becca. I need to talk to her –

* * *

Back at her home Alicia had to deal with Jackie again.

- Thank you Jackie –

- No problem Alicia, I'm glad you considered me again to help you out here –

- Yes, Jackie –

Alicia was trying to get her out of the house.

- Grace didn't come out, I think I heard sobbing in her room –

As a mother, Alicia hated to hear that.

- Okay Jackie –

- If she's giving you trouble, have you thought of all girls school? –

- No, I haven't Jackie, good night –

Alicia gave her one last little push and Jackie was out the door.

- What are we having for dinner? – Zach asked.

- I don't know. Did...did you tell your sister we're eating? –

- Yes, she said she's not hungry –

- Uh okay –

They have a very quiet dinner. Zach was waiting for Alicia to inquiring him too, but she barely talked.

Afterwards Alicia called Peter and they discussed what to do about Grace.

- We should lock her up in a tower until she turns 18, no, 21 years old– Alicia told him.

- Come on Alicia –

- I just don't trust her right now. I won't let her go to school tomorrow – She said – I can't ground her and then let her see her boyfriend the next day –

- Okay, but we can't forbid her to go out forever –

- Sure we can, that what the tower is for – Alicia saw Zach making a sandwich in the kitchen.

- I'm going to see if Grace changed her mind and wants something to eat – the boy said

- Yeah, it's fine –

* * *

Zach took the food to his room and went through the connecting bathroom.

- Grace? – He knocked – My door is closed so mom can't come in. I got you food. –

No response.

- Come on, let me in. I'm standing in the bathroom with a sandwich –

Grace opened the door – I'm not hungry –

She sat back down on her bed.

- I leave it here, you can eat it later – He put down the plate where her computer used to be.

- Thank you –

- How does it feel to be the black sheep of the family? –

- It sucks – Grace smiled timidly – You were right, I waited too long. I should've told Mom months ago –

- Of course I was right… Mom was really angry, now she seems hurt –

- I made it worse by saying she's never home, but I was angry too. Why did she have to ask me those things in front of Dad? She could've wait – Grace

sighed

- You know Mom loves you more than anything in this world, right? –

- She loves you, you're her favorite. She loves dad too –

- Maybe I'm her favorite, but she loves you more and I'm a very close second. Like if anything bad happens to me… –

- Don't say that –

- I'm just saying. If anything bad happens to me she would get very sad. If anything bad happens to you, she would be devastated. It would kill her –

- I guess I need to apologize to her again, accept the punishment and work to gain her trust back –

- It's a start – Zach told her – But you'll always be the black sheep –

- Until you get expel from college for hacking the servers –

- What? –

- I know you're not fixing computers –

- How did you know? –

- We live in the same apartment and you didn't hide it –

- It was a challenge that got out of control...I'll shut it down –

- You sound like me – Grace smiled.

- Good night Grace –

- Zach wait. Can I use your phone? I need to call Connor and Becca, give them the heads up –

- You'll see Connor tomorrow –

- Mom is not gonna let me go to school tomorrow – Grace said.

- Well, Mom told me not to let you use my phone or my computer...lucky for you I have an extra laptop and technically it's not mine –

**To be concluded…**

* * *

English is not my first language. Yo hablo español

Hey, leave me a review like "Happy Reader" If you have an account I'll answer you and tell you the secrets of the Universe, if you don't have an account

I can give you a shout out like "Happy Reader"

Would you be as mad as Alicia?

Please leave me a review.

Thank you for reading.


	10. My heart takes a leap and skips a beat

The next morning Alicia knocked at Grace's door.

- Grace...I'm leaving for work. You're not going to school until your father and I figure out your situation, okay? –

She waited for the response.

- Okay –

- Jackie is here with you – Alicia sighed – And you can't be lock in your room forever –

Grace opened the door. – I know –

It was awkward and a little painful to face each other again. They never had a big fight before.

- Very well then. Bye –

Alicia left her home, but she wasn't going to work.

* * *

Becca saw a suspicious black car on her way to campus. The vehicle parked next to her then Eli Gold stepped out.

- Becca, can we have word? –

- For you Mr. Gold, always –

- Actually, I'll do the talking – Alicia got out of the car too.

- Oh a visit from the First Lady herself, I feel so special – Becca smiled – How is Grace? –

- Don't be cute – Eli told her.

- It's okay Eli – Alicia said – Listen Becca, you know why I'm here –

- Hurm…because you don't pay attention to your kids? –

- Alright, that's enough – Alicia said – You like power and because you don't have any real power, you manipulate people. In this case my daughter –

- How is being friends with her manipulation? –

- You're not her friend, you're a leech. You think you can gain something being near my family now that Peter is governor –

- Those are harsh words, Mrs. Florrick, you're hurting my feelings –

- I don't care about you, Becca. Stay the hell away from Grace –

- You should be thanking me –

- Thanking you? –

- Grace had many concerns and doubts; I helped her – Becca told her – I took her to the doctor, you know? –

- To get birth control pills! –

- What's wrong with that? Do you want her to get pregnant? –

- It wasn't your place! –

- Well I'm sorry Grace doesn't trust you but she came to me –

- Don't talk to her again – Alicia warned Becca again and then walked back to the car.

- She needs someone to talk and it's obviously not you – Becca said.

- Are you okay, Alicia? – Eli asked.

- I'm okay, let's go –

* * *

In Springfield Peter is ready to go back to Chicago. Outside the Senate some people and reporters were waiting for him, among them Connor.

- Mr. Florrick! Mr. Florrick! – Connor yelled – Hey! –

The governor ignore him, after all he didn't know him. So the teen tried something else to get his attention.

- Florrick you lying motherfu...-

Peter turned his head when he heard the last yell. He saw Connor jumping up and down to get his attention. Connor pointed at the Capstone's logo

on his jacket.

- Get that boy – Peter said to his bodyguards and got in his SVU.

- You – The bodyguard grab Connor's arm – Come with us –

- Alright, I'm going –

Inside the governor's car. Peter stared at the boy with fire in his eyes.

- Connor, I suppose –

- Nice to meet you sir – Connor said and extend his hand to Peter – Sorry about yelling that, I didn't mean it, I was only…–

- Shut up! – Peter says - You took my daughter to a motel! –

Connor leaned back a little scared. – You never took a girlfriend to a motel? –

- Not when they were in high school! –

- Okay...- Connor swallowed hard – In my defense it was our anniversary –

- I don't care –

- Mr. Governor, do you want me to rough him up? – A bodyguard cracked his knuckles.

- It's fine, Reginald –

- Sir, you can be mad at me all you want. But Grace never did anything wrong –

- She lied to her mother and me –

- Okay, she did, but she didn't do anything too bad. She remains the same nice caring girl...so, please Mr. Florrick don't be too harsh on her –

- So you came all the way to Springfield just tell me I should go easy on Grace? -

- Yes –

- Well, it's nice gesture but I'm her father and I don't give a damn about your opinion –

- Alright – Connor nodded.

- Now, get the hell out of my car and wait to see if we let Grace see you again –

The bodyguard opened the door and Connor stepped out.

- Uh…that didn't turn out like I expected – the boy said to himself.

* * *

Alicia left Eli to his work and dropped by Capstone Preparatory School to see the headmaster.

- Mrs. Florrick, good morning – The woman sat at her desk.

- Good morning, I'm here because Grace won't attend school today and maybe tomorrow –

- You could've called us and let us know –

- Yes, but I have other issues to go over with you, uh, can you tell me if Grace had any absences this school year? –

- Sure, let me get her file –

- Thank you –

A few minutes later.

- Here we go – the woman opened the file – Since September 2013 Grace had 8, no, 7 absences. She had a doctor's note for December 10 –

- A doctor's note? –

- Yes, from Dr. Garcia –

Alicia had no idea if that was a real doctor.

- So my daughter didn't show up for school 8 days and you didn't call me to let me know? –

- Mrs. Florrick our policy says that when a student has 3 unjustified absences in one month we contact their parents or legal guardian, Grace absences

were in different months and then she got a doctor's note –

- Let's change that policy with Grace. From now on, I want to know if she's not in school –

- Alright, we can arrange it – the headmaster made a note on Grace's file.

- Now, I want to know something about other student –

- Mr. Florrick, I can't give you information about other students –

- But this boy is...involve with my daughter –

- Uh...I think I know who you're talking about. Connor? – she says.

- Yes him –

- I'm friends with Mrs. Flanagan, Connor's mom. If there is a problem with the kids, you can talk to her –

- Yes, I need to talk to her –

- I'll call her right now and see if she's free –

* * *

At the apartment Grace was helping Jackie drying the dishes.

- You're awful quiet, Grace – the old lady said.

- Sorry, I don't feel like talking –

- What exactly did you? Your parents wouldn't tell me why you're grounded – Jackie complained – They never tell me anything –

- I lied to Mom – Grace told her – About what I was doing, who I was with...-

- What were you doing? –

- Well, shooting fire guns, visiting Wisconsin for the weekend, getting tattoos –

- Grace if you don't want to tell me its fine. You don't have to mock me –

- Sorry grandma – Grace smiled – Did you get along with your mother? –

- My mother was a wonderful woman –

- Okay, but were you close? – Grace couldn't remember Jackie mentioning her before.

- Like I said a she wonderful woman. That's it –

The teenage realized that it was a touchy subject and left it alone.

* * *

Alicia was sitting on a bench outside the headmaster's office waiting for Mrs. Flanagan when her cell phone rang.

- Hi Cary –

- Hello Alicia, I have you in speaker if you don't mind – Cary was gathering his files in his office. Robyn and Carey were with him.

- It's okay, what's up? –

- We're not waiting for you, right? – Cary asked – Carey is ready to be second chair and I'll question Mr. Batiste –

- Yes, it's fine. You have my notes…I'm sorry; I know you guys can handle it. But I need to settle this thing with Grace today –

- Is she okay? – Zepps asked.

- Yes, she's been hanging with the wrong people –

- I knew it! I didn't like that boy we saw with her – Zepps said.

Robyn and Cary stared at him like telling him what a mistake he just made.

- You saw them together? – Alicia asked him.

- Uhm…yes –

- When? Where? –

- Uhm…last year. Downstairs of your building –

- Why didn't you tell me?! You didn't think it was suspicious that she didn't take him upstairs? –

- Uhm…Cary said you already knew! – Zepps replied.

- I didn't say that – Cary defended himself.

- Fine – Alicia told them – Forget about it…Go to court and good luck –

Alicia hung up and threw her cell phone in her purse in anger.

- Mrs. Florrick? – Jasika and Allison approached her.

- Oh, hello. You're Grace's friends, right? Allison and Jessica? –

- Jasika – The girl clarified. – Mrs. Florrick, are you taking Grace out of Capstone? We noticed she didn't come in this morning –

- Please Mrs. Florrick let her stay here – Allison added.

- She's staying here, don't worry – Alicia smiled to them. – Hey, did Grace tell you about her boyfriend? –

- Ooooh – Jasika said – This is about Connor –

- What can you tell me about him? –

- He's poor – Allison said.

- He's not poor –

- He has a scholarship, so his family can't afford the tuition. He uses the bus –

- Not always, he has a bike now – Jasika said.

- When you say "bike" you mean…? – The word caught Alicia's attention.

- A motorcycle –

- And Grace gets on the motorcycle with Connor? –

- Yes, but they use helmets –

Alicia imagined Connor and Grace racing on the streets of Chicago at full speed. Not stopping at the red lights.

- Young ladies, I'm sure you have classes – the headmaster said to Allison and Jasika.

- Sorry – the girls left in a hurry.

- Now, Mrs. Florrick I want you to introduce to you to Mrs. Flanagan –

- Nice too meet you –

- Likewise –

They were very polite and correct.

- Okay, come in to my office where we can talk –

Jasika and Allison were hiding around the corner – I think that is Connor's mom –

* * *

Inside the office the headmaster was addressing the women.

- Capstone is a prestigious school, but in some aspects it's like any other high school. We have drama with kids dating and getting in trouble –

- Is Connor with your daughter right now? – Mrs. Flanagan asked.

- No –

- Because he's not in school today, we have checked –

- Well, Grace is home right now. So… No – Alicia said – Do their absences match? –

The headmaster looked at Connor's file – Uh…yes. They weren't in school on the same dates –

- Of course…Mrs. Flanagan I'm here because we have a problem – Alicia said.

- If she is pregnant, Connor is not marrying her –

- My daughter is not pregnant! My problem is that I don't want her dating your son –

- Well, that makes two of us – Mrs. Flanagan replied – I told your daughter that I want her to stay away from my Connor –

Alicia frowned – You think Grace is the bad influence here? –

- I know her type. Rich girls who think dating Connor it's cool just because he's not from their neighborhood. He's just trying to get his life back on

track and your daughter distracts him –

- That smoker son of yours took my daughter God knows where without my permission – Alicia said –– You can't control him! –

- Me? You can't control your horny daughter – Mrs. Flanagan said.

Alicia was full of rage – You can go fuc…-

A few insults later.

- Up yours lady! – Alicia yelled at Mrs. Flanagan as she left the headmaster's office.

- Crazy bitch! – Mrs. Flanagan yelled back.

- Please, you're both mothers – the headmaster failed at calming them down.

Alicia left the school even angrier than before. Allison and Jasika saw it all.

* * *

Unable to drive due to her anger, Alicia stayed in her car on the parking lot. Alone with her thoughts she realized how angry was at herself for not

paying enough attention to Grace. She remembered the mistakes Veronica made with her, mistakes she swore would never make with her own

daughter and yet, there she was.

Her phone rang.

- Hello Peter –

- Hey, I'm on my way to the apartment, can we meet there? –

- Sure –

- You won't believe who I talked to this morning –

- I also got a story for you – Alicia replied – See you –

Alicia took a big long breath and drove home.

* * *

At the apartment Alicia thank Jackie for staying and then caught up with Peter.

- You really said "Up yours lady"? – Peter was surprised. They were talking in Alicia's room.

- I did. I was angry hearing that woman said those things about Grace –

- It's understandable –

- But I was going to say the same things about Connor to her – Alicia tells him – Mothers blaming the other's kid –

- Yeah, to my mother I never did anything wrong –

- Jackie has you in really high regard – Alicia said – Who did you talk to? –

- Connor was waiting for me in Springfield –

- What? –

- Yes, we had a little talk and I didn't punch him in the face –

- What did he say? –

- He hopes we go easy on Grace...He got spunk, I'll give you that –

- Uh – Alicia crossed her arms –So... Do we let her continue to date him? –

* * *

Meanwhile in her room Grace was rehearsing what to say to Alicia. She felt terrible about her comment saying Alicia was never home.

- Hey – Zach said – I just got home…is it over? –

- No, they haven't tell me my punishment –

- Grace – Alicia called her from the dinner room. – We need to talk –

- Here go –

- Good luck black sheep – Zach said.

Grace sat down in front of her parents ready to hear her sentence.

- Ready? – Peter asked.

- Sure –

Alicia remained serious – One month without phone, tv and internet. No allowance neither –

Grace nodded in agreement.

- You won't go out, you won't have friends over. You'll be going to school and straight back home. The driver has specific orders and won't take you

anywhere else. The school will inform me of any absences –

- Okay...what about church? –

- You'll have to tell us in advance – Peter said.

- Afterwards, you'll be in probation for another month –

- Probation? –

- Yes, you won't go out unless I know specifically where are you going and with who and I can confirm it. Also your curfew will be 9 pm...Now about

Connor, you can continue to date him ...We are okay with it –

Peter clears his throat.

- But...for the probation period, you can only have dates with a chaperone –

- Seriously? –

- Seriously –

- Alright...What about Becca? –

Alicia sighed. – Grace, do you realize she's not a good person? –

- Okay I know she's mean, but she's never mean to me –

- I don't encourage it, but if you want to...you can be acquaintances –

Alicia had a bad time accepting Becca. This time she was going to keep an eye on her.

- Okay, then I can go to school tomorrow –

- Yes, you can – Alicia said.

Grace got up – Alright, I'll be in my room –

- Wait one more thing, your box – Alicia had confiscated it. – I destroyed the fakes IDs –

Grace opened the box and saw the birth control pills were still there, and then she looked at their parents.

- I'm thirsty, I'll go get some water – Peter excused himself.

- We're having the talk, aren't we? – Grace sat back down.

- Yes...You said you didn't need it. –

- Back then I didn't –

- It seems to me that maybe this aspect of your relationship became too important –

- It's not all we do –

- Of course but...I feel like you aren't mature yet –

- I am...we didn't rush it. For me it's another way to connect with my boyfriend. Also sex is fun –

- Well, yes you're right – Alicia remembered the fun times she had, she can't denied the same fun to her daugther – doesn't go against…what you

believe? –

- I believe in being a good person, respect others, build a better world, knowing there is something bigger than you. I don't think it matters what you

do in your bedroom –

- And Connor respects you? –

- He does and I respect him –

Alicia liked her children; she liked their sense of integrity.

- Regardless, I don't want you get hurt, that's all –

- I know –

- And you can talk to me about anything, any time. Forget the times I screwed up –

- No mom, you didn't – Grace told her – I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. I know you work hard and you like your work. I shouldn't hold

it against you –

- Grace, you're right. I'm not here as used to. I'm not a very good mother –

- Mom, that it's not true. You're a great Mom, you taught me right from wrong, and I lied to you...I'm really sorry –

Alicia started to cry. – I know sweetie –

- Mom, don't cry. You're going to make me cry –

- Come here - Alicia hugged her. – I'm still mad at you –

- Okay mom –

Zach and Peter looked at them.

- So they're okay now? – Zach asked his father a little bit confused by the scene.

- They're okay now –

* * *

The next day Grace Florrick went to school as usual. Allison and Jasika greeted her.

- Your mom was here yesterday –

- Really? –

- She got in a fight with Connor's mom –

- What? –

- They were in the headmaster's office swearing and yelling –

- It was epic –

- I guess Connor's mom thought he was with you yesterday, he wasn't school –

- I see –

- So what the hell is going? – Jasika asked.

- Well...- Grace saw Connor walked into the parking lot.

- Hey – He said.

- Hi, no bike today? –

- No, I'm grounded. My mom found out I skipped school yesterday. And all my other absences – Connor was smirking.

- Me too – Grace said – I can't go out for a month –

- I'll take it as a challenge –

- Connor! – The headmaster was expecting him at the door. – Come with me –

- Oh yeah, the headmaster is making sure I go to all my classes. See you in lunch – He winked at her.

- Bye –

- You're like Romeo and Juliet – Allison said to Grace.

- Nah – Grace replied – Romeo and Juliet lasted 3 days and ended up dead. This is better –

* * *

Grace attended her classes and went straight back home where she got a surprise.

- Hi Grace, how was your day? – Alicia asked her.

- Mom? What are you doing here? –

- It's a slow day in the office, so I'm doing my work from home. I also realized you were spending too much time alone –

- I got pretty good at making my own dinner –Grace said.

- Really? –

- Yep – Grace smiled - Hey, can I sit with you while I do my homework? –

- Of course Grace –

- And you can tell me all about your epic fight with Connor's mom -

During her month of punishment Alicia and Peter made an effort to spend more time with Grace.

At school and without her cell phone, Grace and Connor went back to passing notes instead of texting. She found it more special. And just

holding hands with Connor felt very romantic.

* * *

When Grace's probation month begun she got her privileges back, so she called her friend Becca.

- You're alive! – Becca said when she answered the call.

- Yes, I am. It wasn't that bad, I read a lot of books –

- I'm sure you did –

- So…I got to ask. Do you still want to be my friend? –

- Your mom told me to stay away from you –

- Yeah, well, you're not exactly welcome here, but it doesn't mean I can't go out with you. If you still want to –

- Why wouldn't I? –

- I don't know, maybe you don't think its fun now that is not a secret –

- Yeah, the magic is gone now – Becca told her – Come on Grace, its fine. Besides my work corrupting the First Daughter of Illinois it's not done –

Grace laughed – Okay, but some good things are rubbing off on you too –

- Nonsense – Becca replied.

- So what you been up to? Because I've been stuck in my room for a month –

- Okay get ready, I got an internship at Cramer- Krasselt! –

- Congratulations! –

- Thank you, but I'm super excited I love that agency. Their add campaigns are amazing –

- I'm proud of you –

- Don't say that. I got it thanks to my cunning and deceptive ways – Becca said.

- No you didn't –

- No, I didn't. I had a good interview –

- See? You're becoming good person -

- I'm hanging up on you this time -

* * *

In February 14th, Connor paid a visit to his sweetheart. Alicia answered the door.

- Hey, Mrs. Florrick...Is Grace home? –

- Sure, come in… Grace! Connor is here –

Alicia finally saw him face to face. She observed every detail of the boy: his converse sneakers, the ripped jeans, the box he was holding, his earring.

She wasn't impressed.

– So we finally met –

- Yeah, I guess...my mom says hi –

- Really? –

- No, I was joking –

- Alright...-

Grace came out to meet him. – Hi –

- Hey –

The teens were going to kiss, but they stopped because of Alicia was looking right at them.

- Uh...I'll be in the kitchen; you stay in the living room –

- Sure mom –

Alicia could hear them talking from the kitchen, but sometimes Connor whispered and Grace giggled, when that happen Alicia went

to check on them with an excuse to enter the room.

After 45 minutes the boy had to go home.

- Bye Mrs. Florrick – he said from the door. Alicia just waved good bye.

- So that was it? – Alicia asked Grace.

- We just exchanged presents – The teen sat next to her mother – Hand made presents, because I don't have enough money –

- What did you made for him? –

-I knitted a beanie for him, grandma helped me – Grace answered

- Oh yeah, I saw you knitting. What did he gave you? -

– He gave me a cute box of light bulbs –

- What? –

- Let me show you –

They went to her room where Grace showed her the box of multicolor light box with different drawings on them.

- See, the patterns are thrown onto the wall – Grace put one on her lamp.

- That's clever – Alicia took another light bulb to see the drawing. She read an "I love you" with a bunch of hearts around it. – He loves you? -

- It's just for Valentine's Day - Grace shrugged off

- I know you probably wanted to go out tonight –

- I'm fine mom, really – Grace smiled – It's my punishment –

- You're a good daugther -

* * *

By March Grace's probation time was over and she intended to enjoy her first night out to the fullest with Dum Dum Girls concert well passed

midnight. Outside "The Empty Bottle" Grace, Becca and Aaron (Becca's newest boyfriend) wait for Connor to arrive.

- I can't believe that in your first try, your mother let you came to this concert – Becca said.

- Well, I had good behavior – Grace told her – Also, I think my mom felt guilty all this time –

- The classic "this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you" –

- Who are we waiting for? – Aaron asked.

- For her boyfriend –

- Why are we going to a concert with a couple of teens? –Aaron whispered to Becca.

- She's my friend–

- Your friend? I thought she was your little cousin or something -

- Aaron, I got the tickets through my contacts so you don't have a say in -

- Jeez – Aaron crossed his arms.

- So this is your first "chaperoneless" date, have you guys done it yet? –

- Becca! –

- What? I know you like to get boned. If you want I can lend you my car and give you 5 minutes alone –

- I'm fine, thank you. We survived for two months, we can hold it a little bit longer –

- Two months without sex and you're still together? – Becca poked Grace with her elbow – Could it be looooove? –

- I'm in love with him –

- Oh crap, I was joking Grace…I told you, high school love ends with the graduation and it's going to be tough the more you conect –

Grace saw Connor turning the corner.

- I'll make the best of the time I have – Grace ran to Connor, jumped in to his arms and kissed him.

- Hey – Connor said with a goofy smile on his face.

- Hey – Grace said.

**The end.**

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

There'll be a little epilogue. Just for the heck of it, although it doesn't affect the end of the story.

I hope someone else write a fanfic with Grace…how about a Freaky Friday story with Alicia and Grace? Or Kalinda adopting Grace? *wink at lisbeth*

I hope the writers don't drop the Connor or the Becca story line, could be fun.

* * *

So all the chapter titles come from 60's songs, they are all about teen age girls falling in love with a bad boy or falling in love too fast. The songs don't

exactly fit the stories but I like part of the lyrics. Except the last one, that fits perfectly with this fanfic.

1.- Then he kissed me by The Crystals, 2.- Leader of the pack by The Shangri-Las, 3.- Sweet Nothing by Brenda Lee, 4.- It's in his kiss by Cher (cover

not really from the 60's but hey), 5.- Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows by Leslie Gore, 6.- Da Doon Ron Ron by The Crystals, 7.- (He's) seventeen by The

Supremes, 8.- Will you love me tomorrow? By The Shirelles, 9.- My boyfriend is back by The Shrielles and **10.- ****Give Him a Great Big Kiss by the **

**Shangri-Las -**Just listen to this one.


	11. Epilogue

Summer 2020. In a hotel room Becca is getting ready for her wedding.

- How do I look? – She asks as she sees herself in the mirror.

- You look beautiful – Grace replies.

- Can you tell I'm pregnant? – She puts her hands over her tummy.

- No at all –

Grace is sitting on the bed wearing bathrobe

- You need to get ready – Becca checks the time – I'm the bride and I'm waiting for my bridesmaid –

- I'm sorry, I really don't know what happened to the dress – Grace says.

Someone knocks at the door.

- That must be mom – Grace rushes to the door, but it's Veronica - Hey grandma –

- Hi sweetie. What it's taking you so long? –

- I misplaced my dress – Grace responds.

- She lost it! – Becca says

- I thought it was my car, okay? - Grace relpies.

- Well good thing there is an open bar – Veronica enters the room – Awww…You're beautiful bride –

- Thank you Veronica –

- I can barely notice you're pregnant –

- Grandma –

- What? Look at her boobs, they are bigger. Besides everybody thinks you're using the pregnancy to force Zach to marry you, because he's the

vice-president's son –

- People think that? – Becca asks.

- That's the rumor –

- Meh, I can live wit that – the bride shrugs.

- Jesus – Grace mumbles.

Another knock on the door this time is Alicia.

- Good, you found it – Grace takes the dress - Thank you -

- It was in my other car, but I couldn't leave the hotel without the secret service... This wedding has been very stressful– Alicia isn't kind to the idea of

Becca marrying Zach.

- Well, thanks again mom –

Grace immediately takes off the bathrobe to put on the dress.

- Wow...what is that? – Alicia sees for the first time Grace's tattoo on her hip.

- A star –

- I can see that, but when did you get it? –

- Uh… –

- This is fantastic – Becca laughs – Years later and there still surprises –

- What is she talking about? –

- Mom, do you remember my first boyfriend Connor? –

- Oh come on –

* * *

**Thank you for reading :D**

This was just for fun and in case you're wondering 40 people like Grace Florrick.

Anyway, the fifth season continues, I can't wait to see what happens.

I have a webcomic you can check out. It's in hiatus but there are like 350 pages ready for you.

"**Detective Fausto"** link at my profile.


End file.
